NiGHTS: Journey Into Paris
by ERiN OPPEL
Summary: Sequel to "Journey Into New York". Admit it: you've been waiting for one. Wizeman does it again, this time sending NiGHTS and her friends to Paris. Will they get home this time? More importantly, will NiGHTS ever get back to her date with Reala? R&R!
1. Jackle Ruins Everything

_I really wanted to make a sequel to "NiGHTS: Journey Into New York", so here it is!_

_Note: I do not own the NiGHTS characters. If I did, I would have said so already._

NiGHTS: Journey Into Paris

Chapter One: Jackle Ruins Everything

"Outta the way, make room! Move it, I said MOVE IT!" Reala pushed another Nightopian off the picnic table.

NiGHTS grinned and chuckled. "It's a shame you don't like Nightopians."

Reala grumbled, "Nasty little vermin is what they are." He picked up one that was too busy crying to fly away, and he threw it over his shoulder. For good luck, I suppose.

NiGHTS drapped a pink and purple checkered blanket over the table as she said, "Isn't Memory Forest the perfect place for a picnic?"

Reala leaned back in mid-air and sighed contently. "It sure is. No noise, no un-romantic area, and best of all..."

NiGHTS and Reala both finished happily, "No Jackle."

"DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME???"

NiGHTS groaned and her heart sank. She gave Reala a look that said, "We're screwed."

Reala understood and he decided to take care of the situation. Turning to Jackle, who had just appeared out of nowhere, he was about to tell him off, but Jackle spoke first.

"Hey! You guys are having a picnic?! And you didn't invite me???" Then Jackle brightened. "Wait! I got it! This is a surprise picnic for me and you were wondering who's gonna invite me secretly!"

Reala growled, "It's NiGHTS' and mine's first date picnic. You aren't even supposed to think you'd be allowed to be invited!"

Jackle looked confused, "Since when were you and NiGHTS going out?"

"Since before you interrupted our picnic." NiGHTS replied sourly.

"A PICNIC?! AM I INVITED?!?!" Jackle beamed.

Reala groaned in frustration and yelled, "Are you _trying_ to ruin our date?!"

"I thought you said it was a picnic." Jackle looked confused again. "Why would I wanna go on a date with my best friends? That'd be weird."

"You _are_ weird, Jackle." NiGHTS pointed out.

"THEN I CAN STAY??" Jackle shouted excitedly.

"NO!" Reala and NiGHTS shouted back at him in anger.

Jackle turned around snobbishly. "Well fine. Then I guess I won't tell you what I came here to tell you."

"Good." Reala said and turned away from him.

Jackle whipped around and said quickly, "Ok, I'll tell you anyway!"

"Can it wait?" NiGHTS asked.

"Nope!" Jackle sat on the picnic table and began his tale of...something. "A long time ago, in a Nightopia far, far away..." The Star Wars theme music started playing out of nowhere and NiGHTS and Reala looked around in confusion. But Jackle explained, "That's just a tape recorder." He took a mini tape recorder out of his cape and turned the music off. He continued, "I was minding my own business, when suddenly, a package hit my head and I went unconscious!"

"So how come you're still alive?" NiGHTS asked.

"Because I woke up! Sheesh!" Jackle silenced him and went on, "So when I came to, I wanted to see what was in the package, so I tried to open it! But it wouldn't open!"

"So why didn't you slice it open with one of your cards?" Reala asked.

Jackle then whispered, "Because that's what _they_ would expect me to do!" He continued normally, "I eventually realized that you had to take the tape off to open the package. So I gently peeled the tape off. One by one..."

"Get to the point, already!" NiGHTS snapped impatiently.

"Ok, ok! Anyway, once I did and I opened the package, I found a piece of paper on top of hats and models that all have one thing in common, and some money." Jackle took the stuff out of his cape and showed it to NiGHTS and Reala.

"This is strange. Most of these items show pictures of this strange, gray tower." Reala noted.

"And this one IS that strange, gray tower!" NiGHTS commented, holding up a miniature model of the tower.

Jackle nodded. "And that's not all! I read the paper and it said that I won the sweepstakes!"

NiGHTS and Reala froze and stared at Jackle.

"And so I filled out a form and stuff, and then I found another piece of paper in the package that wasn't there before! And _that one_ said that I had to go to Memory Forest to get my prize!" Jackle grinned. "And now I'm here!"

NiGHTS and Reala looked at each other. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both of them were about to fly away, but a massive portal appeared and sucked the three Nightmarens in. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Jackle shrieked happily.

Then the portal vanished.

A second later, Clawz walked to where the Nightmarens used to be. "Meow. ...BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You readers thought I was a normal cat, didn't you?" He continued to laugh, but then the portal reappeared and sucked Clawz in. "REEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"

_Oh dear, not again. Where will NiGHTS and her friends end up? Look at the title, duh. What will happen next? If you wanna know, please review! :D_


	2. Human Again

_Thanks for the reviews! Here's the promised chapter 2! Oh yeah, and I don't own the Burger King Song._

Chapter Two: Human Again

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the three jesters screamed, hearing a deep bell sound, as they fell from the portal. They landed on a dusty, wooden floor, groaning.

Reala opened his eyes and looked at himself. He gasped and his eyes widened. "Wrists...Neck...a cute button nose...OH NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WE'RE HUMAN AGAIN!!!"

At once, Jackle merrily started singing, "Human again! Only human again! We'll be--"

"SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T GOOD!" Reala started shouting unintelligibly as he tried to fly away, only to fail.

NiGHTS helped Reala get up off the ground and held his arm tightly. "Stay calm, Ree. We survived our last adventure, so we'll have no trouble surviving this one!"

Just then, another deep bell sound was heard above them, accompanied by a shriek, and as they looked up, something furry fell down on Jackle's head.

"AAAAAAAHH! A GHOST! GET IT OFF!!" Jackle ran around in circles, but the thing kept clinging onto his head, meowing.

Reala stuck out his leg and tripped Jackle, causing whatever was hanging onto him to fall off.

The furry creature moaned, "Ohh...my head..." He looked up at three blurry figures standing above him. "Mother?" he asked weakly.

"Aw, it's a little kitty cat!" NiGHTS said in affection.

"A _talking_ kitty cat." Reala added suspiciously. He looked closer at the cat, then noticed something familiar. "Hey, you don't suppose..."

The cat struggled to get up. "Oh boy, what a ride. Even worse than when Wizeman threw me into a portal, last time."

"Clawz!" NiGHTS realized, delighted.

"Of course it's me! What made you so unsure?" asked Clawz, sitting up to lick himself.

"Well, it's just that you...talk." Reala replied.

Clawz paused his cat-bath and looked thoughtful. "Hey, you're right! In New York, I wasn't able to speak human...but now I am! Phew, I'm glad that language won't be a problem here now."

NiGHTS looked around. "Where are we, anyway?" They seemed to be in a large, dimly lighted room. High above them, there were bells ranging in size hanging from the rafters or something. "It looks like we're inside some kind of bell tower."

"That would explain the bell sounds we heard when the portal opened up there to drop us and Clawz here." Reala noted.

Jackle then said, "Maybe I can play the Burger King Song with these bells!" He started pulling the cords on the bells at random and sang out of key, "I work at Burger King, making Whoppers and wearing paper hats--"

Reala grabbed Jackle by the neck and commenced throttling him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN STUPID ENOUGH TO FALL FOR THAT LAME SWEEPSTAKES TRICK, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!!!!!!!"

NiGHTS patted Reala's shoulder and said calmly, "Now, now, Reala, the more time we spend fighting, the longer we're gonna be here."

Reala sighed and let go of Jackle. "You're right."

NiGHTS smiled. "Good. Now let's figure out where we are."

Clawz trotted to one end of the room where there was a balcony. "Hey, guys! Take a look!" The others caught up with him and also stared at the view before them.

Wherever they were, it was sunset. But there were several bright and colourful lights already starting to light up. A sparkling river was running through the city. It was actually really gorgeous.

"Wow..." they all breathed, taking it all in.

"Guys..." began Jackle, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."

Reala huffed in irritation. "Jackle, we never _were_ in Kansas!" Then he looked confused. "What's Kansas?"

Jackle shrugged. "How the heck should I know?"

NiGHTS then gasped and pointed. "Look! There's that gray, pointy tower that was on all the souvenirs!"

Reala picked up Jackle's mini model of the tower and compared it with the one NiGHTS was pointing at. "Hmm...it almost looks identical..." He looked at the base of the model and saw a word engraved in it. "Par-is?" He looked at all the other souvenirs and saw that they all had "Paris" on them. "Hey, I think we're in Paris. Wherever that is."

Clawz brightened. "I've heard of Paris! The food here is supposed to be divine!" he purred.

"There's FOOD?!" Jackle gasped in delight. "ME WANNA GO!"

Reala shook his head. "It's too late now. We should get some sleep. Good thing this bell tower is a safe place for us to hide out."

NiGHTS then seemed to realize something. "Hey, how come Wizeman hasn't appeared to us like he did in New York?"

Reala reasoned, "Well, back in New York, we didn't know he was behind our misadventure, so he was able to trick us. Maybe he figures we already know that's he's up to something." More seriously, he added, "But that doesn't mean we should keep our guard down. He's bound to try to kill us some way."

NiGHTS nodded.

Clawz curled up on the floor and yawned. "I'm not really worried about Wizeman at this point. I mean, so far, this has been all right."

"Yeah!" Jackle agreed. "And we can go sightseeing! And shopping! And EATING!"

"That's strange, he didn't say 'and playing cards'." Reala muttered.

"Thank you for reminding me, Reala!" Jackle grinned. "52 PICK-UP TIME!" He launched a shower of a hundred cards at his friends and laughed insanely.

"Jackle!" the others growled, brushing the cards off of them.

Jackle laid down on the floor, using Clawz for his pillow.

"Hey! What gives?" Clawz struggled to get out from under Jackle. "Get off me!"

"But you're so cuddly!"

"Then I'll use your cape as a makeshift litterbox." Clawz countered.

Jackle shrieked and quickly got off Clawz, holding his cape protectively. He then laid down far away from Clawz and wrapped himself in his cape. "Good night, Reala and NiGHTS! Clawz, you don't deserve a good night!"

Clawz ignored him. "Good night, NiGHTS and Reala. Sweet dreams. Get it? Dreams? 'Cause we used to be--"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Reala mumbled, lying down.

NiGHTS snuggled up next to him and rested her head beside Reala's. "'Night, Ree." she whispered.

Reala kissed her. "Sleep tight, NiGHTS."

_So they finally realized where they were. I just wonder what Wizeman's up to. Let's find out...in the next chapter. Please review._


	3. Wizeman's Awesome Plan

_This chapter is all about Wizeman._

Chapter Three: Wizeman's Awesome Plan

Wizeman was sitting happily in his throne. Everything was going according to plan.

Or...so he thought.

"Uh, 'scuse me? Master Wizeman?"

"Yes, what is it, Donbalon?"

Donbalon looked at his twiddling thumbs. "Well, NiGHTS and the others ended up in Paris, like you wanted. But...there's a slight problem."

"Problem? What problem?" Wizeman asked quickly and his hands loomed dangerously in front of Donbalon.

Donbalon froze and gulped. "See...heh...they're not dead."

(Hallway)

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Donbalon crashed through the doors and bounced down the hallway in panic, all the while being chased by Wizeman's hands. "Wait! Please, Master! Remember your blood preasure!" He was suddenly surrounded by six giant hands.

"Do you want me to squish you again?" Wizeman threatened, one of his hands hovering right above Donbalon. "Because if you do, I'll never bring you back to life again."

"Eeek!" Donbalon covered his eyes with his hands. "Please! Your omnipotence! Have mercy!"

Wizeman growled, "That's what NiGHTS said. And do you know what happened to NiGHTS?"

Donbalon boldly countered, "She lived happily ever after and you got shredded by cats!"

Enfuriated, Wizeman roared, "I THOUGHT I TOLD EVERYONE NEVER TO MENTION THAT AGAIN!!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Because I'm mad!" Wizeman grabbed Donbalon in one of his giant hands. "Any last words?"

Before anything else happened, Queen Bella entered the hallway. Upon seeing that Wizeman was in the middle of something, she asked, "Should I come back later?"

Wizeman dropped Donbalon. "No, I'm finished with him. What is it?"

Donbalon wheezed as he slowly floated away.

Queen Bella informed, "I checked the history list on the Yahoogle search engine you were using, and I discovered something."

Wizeman listened with little interest. "Yes, go on."

"Well, you selected the most popular result for 'Paris', but you didn't check your sources."

"Meaning...?"

"You accidentally sent them to Paris, France. Not Paris, Ontario."

(Another hallway)

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Queen Bella scurried out into the other hallway as fast as she could, with Wizeman's hands chasing her. "Master! I was just pointing out your mistake!"

Wizeman cornered her. "I know! And I'm so glad you told me!" he said, genuinely grateful.

"...You are?" Queen Bella asked tentitively.

"Of course! Now I know why they didn't die of gypsum poisoning!" He looked up thoughtfully. "Maybe I should have sent them to Cornwall instead."

"So...you're not mad?"

"Of course I am. I just think that I can use this miscalculation to my advantage..." Wizeman chuckled evilly. "Round up all the other Nightmarens."

---

Once all the Nightmaren bosses from NiGHTS Into Dreams and Journey of Dreams gathered in Wizeman's throne room, Wizeman began to tell them his awesome plan.

"NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle, and Clawz are still alive. I'm sending you to Paris--"

At once, the Nightmarens broke out in cheer, excited to be going somewhere cool.

Wizeman cut them off sternly, "But NOT to have fun!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" the Nightmarens whined in disappointment.

Wizeman went on, "You're going there to kill NiGHTS and the other traitors." He added thoughtfully, "And _if_ you have time, I suppose it would be alright for you to sightsee for a bit."

The Nightmarens cheered again.

"But not for very long!" Wizeman said, returning to his stern voice. "And don't buy more than one souvenir each! I'm not made of money, you know!"

"Then how come you gave so much money to the traitors?" questioned Gillwing.

Wizeman growled, trying to hide his embarrassement, "I wanted to trick them by giving them money that Visitors use in Europe, but they actually ended up in Europe, so that worked out in their favour." He created a portal. "Don't fail me. _Again_."

Chamelan saluted Wizeman. "We'll try not to, Master! Er, I mean we won't!"

The others made their promises, and then they all jumped into the portal.

_I think I'm gonna end the chapter here. Review, pretty please!_


	4. First Day Flop

_Getting back to NiGHTS and her friends... Oh yeah, and I apologize in advance for Jackle's rude behaviour near the end of this chapter._

Chapter Four: First Day Flop

When the former Nightmarens woke up the next day, they decided to find out exactly where they were. They all went down the long flight of stairs they found and opened the large door at the base. They found themselves in a large, fancy room with tall pillars and beautiful stain-glass windows. Several people were walking around in groups, admiring the room as well.

"Looks like we're in some kind of cathedral." noted NiGHTS. "It's kinda similar to the one in Crystal Castle."

Reala stopped a man walking by in a brown robe. "Hey. Where are we?"

The man looked up at Reala and the others, then shook his head and kept walking, muttering, "_Touristes._"

Reala crossed his arms and looked offended. "Well I never!" He turned to the others, confused. "What did he say?"

NiGHTS shook her head. "No idea. Sounded like a totally different language to me."

"That would be French." Clawz explained. "Don't ask how I know. And don't ask me to translate either, 'cause I can't."

NiGHTS looked at Reala. "Hey, Ree, can't you speak French?"

Reala scoffed. "Yeah. One word."

"One's better than none!" Jackle chimed.

"Any idiot can say 'moi', Jackle." Reala rolled his eyes.

"Really? Cool! Moi! Moi! Moi! Moi--"

"Shut up!"

They exited the building and gazed at their surroundings. "Let's take a good look at the cathedral to remember where it is and which one it is, in case we can't find anywhere else to sleep tonight." said NiGHTS. They turned around at stared in awe at the magnificent cathedral. "For now, we'll call it the Cathedral of Arrival." NiGHTS declared. "So, where to?"

Clawz spoke up, "Well, we have all this money. Why don't we spend it?"

NiGHTS pondered over it. "Hmm, ok. But as long as we spend it on anything useful, unlike all these shirts, hats, and models."

"What are you talking about? These things are the best because you don't have to do anything with them!" Jackle objected. "Can we pwease buy more?"

Reala then had a sly idea. "Hey, I think they have a Nintendo DS around here..."

Jackle immediately headed for the nearest game store with some of the money. "Be right back!"

NiGHTS winked at Reala. "Nice one."

"But of course." Reala winked back.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm _starving_!" Clawz said. He sniffed the air. "Hey, I think I can smell fresh crêpes! Follow me!" He darted across the street.

"What are crêpes?" NiGHTS asked.

Reala shrugged. "Dunno. Let's find out."

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Jackle?"

Reala glanced back in the direction Jackle took off. "Nah, let's not." Then he realized something terrible. "On the other hand, if he doesn't find us, he might cause tons of chaos without our supervision!"

"...Or he'll just sit down and cry." NiGHTS said simply.

Reala nodded. "Yeah, probably. Ditch Jackle." And the two of them followed Clawz.

Jackle ran out of the store. "Guys, guys! I got my--" He then realized his friends weren't around anymore. "--DS." He glanced around once more, then his lower lip quivered. He sat down and cried. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

---

After everyone got back together and had breakfast from a crêpe stand, they decided to do a bit of shopping. NiGHTS wanted to buy some fashionable clothing so that they didn't stand out like a circus, so they went to a clothing store first.

"_This_ is what people here wear?" NiGHTS said, making a face at the very regal and frilly dress she was holding.

"Precizely, madame." the store clerk replied in a heavy French accent. "Zat is one of our best dresses."

NiGHTS looked at the price tag. "Two-thousand...something, something...for _this old thing_?" she said in disgust, holding up the dress.

Everyone in the entire store gasped and stared in horror at NiGHTS. One lady even fainted.

NiGHTS glanced around. "What's the big deal? Besides, I could make a much better dress than this." She tossed the dress on top of the rack.

The store clerk laughed shortly and crossed his arms. "I'd like to zee you try." he challenged.

NiGHTS grinned slyly. "Ok. Get me some fabric, a needle without thread, some thread, and the fastest sewing machine you got!"

Everyone watched as NiGHTS worked swiftly. Even Reala, Jackle and Clawz were looking intently, anticipating the final result.

When she was done, NiGHTS announced, "Voilà! ...That's French, right? Anyway," she held up her creation, "how's _this_ for fashion! What would you price this beauty, Mr. Store Clerk?"

The store clerk, as well as everyone else, stared at the pink, purple, and yellow NiGHTS-y dress, unimpressed. "Maybe someting from zee...bargain bin." he replied bluntly. He and the other customers turned away and continued what they were doing.

NiGHTS frowned in disappointment and dropped her dress on the table. Sighing, she left the store followed by her friends.

"I thought it was pretty good." Reala said to her once they were walking down the sidewalk.

"Thanks." NiGHTS muttered, not looking up.

A revving sound caught Reala's attention and he looked at the street, just as a motorcycle zipped by and parked beside the sidewalk. "Whoa. How 'bout we buy one of those?" he suggested, transfixed.

"Uh, no." NiGHTS replied. Sensing Reala's trance, she grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "I changed my mind about getting new clothes. Let's go somewhere else."

The quartet walked around for a few hours and bought a few supplies (souvenirs, in Jackle's case). Then it was time for dinner, and Clawz suggested a fancy restaurant. They all agreed.

While walking towards one, Clawz mentioned happily, "I heard that in Paris, they let pets sit at the table!"

Reala turned to Jackle and told him in mock cheer, "Did you hear that, Jackle? You're allowed to sit at the table!"

"Really?! AWESOME!!" Jackle jumped up and down in joy. Then he caught on. "Hey, wait a minute..." He glared at Reala.

The red jester went up to the maître d' (which is a French waiter) and said, "Table for three, please."

"Ahem!" spoke up Clawz from below. He stepped out from behind Reala and corrected, "That's table for _four_."

The maître d' looked down at Clawz in total shock. "Your cat can...talk?"

Reala blinked. "Yeah. Why do you think we have all this money?" he asked without missing a beat, waving the euro bills in his hand.

The waiter's eyes widened for a second. "Oh! Of course." Then he stepped to the side and gestured to the dining area. "Please, come in."

Clawz strutted proudly past the maître d'. "Thank you, my good man."

The four of them found a table they liked and sat down at it.

The maître d' laid down the menus in front of them and asked Clawz, "Can I get you a phonebook to sit on?"

"A couple of pillows won't be bad. And some water." Clawz replied, standing on his hind legs in order to reach the table top.

The waiter turned to Reala and NiGHTS and asked, "Can I get you two some wine to start off?"

Reala and NiGHTS glanced at each other, both with a "What is wine?" look. NiGHTS shrugged, so Reala said, "Sure, I guess."

"What about me?!" Jackle whined, feeling left out.

"And what would you like, uh, sir?" the waiter asked Jackle.

"Got milk?" Jackle asked eagerly.

The maître d' looked confused, but he replied, "Uh...yes."

"Great! Bring it out!"

As the waiter started to dash off, Clawz called to him, "And I want _spring_ water! Not tap!" He then noticed a poodle at the table beside them was staring at him strangely. "What are _you_ looking at?" he snapped.

The poodle flinched and started yapping at Clawz.

Clawz rolled his eyes. "Ah, SHUT UP!"

The poodle jumped and whined, hiding under the table.

NiGHTS saw that Reala was very aware of the strange glances the other people in the restaurant were giving them, and she placed her hand on his. "Don't worry, Reala. We've been through this before. We can do it again." she told him reasurringly.

Reala smiled at her. "Yeah, you're right."

The waiter came back and put the pillows on Clawz's chair, then the spring water in a bowl in front of Clawz.

Clawz sat on the pillows and rested his paws on the table. "Ah, much better." He lapped at the water.

The waiter placed a full wine glass in front of NiGHTS and Reala, and then a glass of milk in front of Jackle.

But Jackle complained, "Hey, I wanted pop!"

The waiter looked stunned. "But, I thought--"

"I WANT POP! Don't make me talk to your manager!"

"Yes, of course!" The waiter hurried off.

Reala glared warningly at Jackle. "Jackle, you better not do anything extremely stupid."

"What do you mean? I specifically asked for pop." said Jackle.

"You asked for milk." NiGHTS told him.

Jackle looked up thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, I did..."

The maître d' came back with Jackle's pop, looking flustered.

"Nevermind, I'll just have this milk." said Jackle.

The maître d' wiped his brow and asked sluggishly, "What can I get you for dinner?"

Reala answered, "Um, we're kinda new here, so if you could just get us some appetizers before we decide, that'd be great."

"May I interest you in our signature Soupe Froid?"

Reala wasn't sure what that was, but judging by the word "Soupe", it was...soup. "Uh, sure."

The maître d' left again and came back with four plates that he placed on the table. "Here is our Escargots, Fois Gras, Fromage Brie, and Soupe Froid. Let me know when you're ready to order." He left again.

"Ooh! I wanna try the soup!" said Jackle, pulling the bowl towards him.

Reala grabbed one of the escargot things and popped it in his mouth. He bit down hard and it made a strange crunching sound. Noticing the weird look NiGHTS was giving him, he grinned uncertainly. He decided to wash the strange taste down with his wine. But then the wine had a weirder flavour, so he quickly swallowed the bitter stuff, scowling.

NiGHTS looked at the fois gras and cut a piece of it with her fork, then slid it into her mouth. She was surprised that it was pasty and tasted a lot like tuna. Which she hated. Whimpering, she reluctantly swallowed, not wanting to be rude. She swiftly gulped down her wine, and almost spat it back out. She hated the flavour as well, but she managed to swallow it and shuddered.

Clawz sniffed at the fromage brie, then nibbled on it. He made a face, then pushed the plate away from him with his paw snootily.

Jackle ate a spoonful of the soup. His eyes widened immediately and he spat out the soup in disgust. "BLECH! THIS SOUP IS COLD!"

Reala froze. "Uh-oh."

The maître d' rushed over. "What's the matter?"

Jackle crossed his arms and spoke snobbishly, "Well, whadaya know: _cold soup_! What, are you people so _poor_ that you can't afford to buy a stove?? Do you not have enough money in your budget to keep your soups _at least_ lukewarm???"

"Jackle..." NiGHTS whispered warningly from the corner of her mouth.

Jackle wasn't paying attention and he continued his rant, "Or maybe you're just LAZY! I bet you're just serving us junk because you _Frenchies_ don't give a Nightopian's buttox about quality service!"

"Jackle..." Reala hissed anxiously under his breath.

Jackle ignored him, stood up and yelled, "If you don't give me something edible RIGHT NOW, I want my money back!!!"

(Outside the restaurant)

"AAAHH--OOF!" Jackle landed face-first on the cement sidewalk after being literally kicked out. "Hey! I didn't get to talk to your manager!!"

NiGHTS and Reala were thrown out next. "AAAAHHH--UGH!"

Clawz was next, hissing and struggling against the waiters. "Hey, wait! You can't throw me out! I'm a talking cat! What about my royal treatment? I--REEEEOW!" He was tossed out and landed on top of his friends. He got up and spat, "Well, so much for man's best friend!"

Reala glared in fury at Jackle and snarled, "Thanks a lot, _Jackle_."

"What are you talking about? _You_ hated your foods!"

"But at least we didn't announce it to the world like you did!" NiGHTS scowled.

Jackle put his hands on his hips. "Well when I ask for service, I expect great service. Apparently, Paris doesn't know the meaning of the word!"

Reala sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Let's just find another food stand and get back to the cathedral. I have a headache."

The four of them walked along. All hungry, all tired, and all wanting to go back home.

But none of them noticed they were being followed...

_Ooh, what's gonna happen next? Read to find out! Yeah, and I'm sorry again if anyone was offended by Jackle dissing Paris and French people. I actually love Paris and their food, but I wanted to show Jackle's reaction realistically._


	5. Isabella Appears

_The fifth chapter._

Chapter Five: Isabella Appears

They were almost at the Cathedral of Arrival, when Reala stopped suddenly.

NiGHTS looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

Reala glanced around suspiciously. "I dunno. I get the feeling we're being followed."

Clawz walked past him. "Ah, I think you're still unnerved from the fiasco at dinner. I'm just glad we were able to find a nice hotdog stand."

NiGHTS took Reala's hand. "Come on, we're almost there."

There was a slow gust of wind, and then a quick rush of wind behind them, making them jump. "Aaah!" They turned around, but saw nothing there.

Clawz's fur stood up on end. "W-w-what was that?"

"M-maybe it's the Boogie Man?" Jackle squeaked in fear.

Reala rolled his eyes. "Jackle, you know there's no such thing as the Boogie Man. The only thing to be afraid of here is you."

"Hello, there."

"AAAH!" Everyone jumped and turned around again.

A woman emerged from the shadows of a wall and under the street light so she could be seen better. She was wearing a black bodysuit, the kind that female spies wear, and had her yellow-blond hair in a bun. In contrast to her outfit, however, she wore a tiara on her head. The woman looked a bit older than NiGHTS, but not by much. Maybe 29.

Jackle was suddenly very interested in her. "_Hello_, there!" he relied, grinning like crazy.

The woman glanced in annoyance at Jackle, then her amber-green eyes flicked back to NiGHTS.

Reala demanded cautiously, "Who are you?"

"My name is..." The woman paused and looked at the ground for a moment. "Name, name, name..." she muttered to herself. She got an idea and looked up. "Isabella."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Isabella." NiGHTS said. "My name is--"

"NiGHTS. I know."

NiGHTS blinked in surprise. "How did...?"

Isabella looked startled. "Oh wait, I mean..." She looked down again and muttered to herself, "Come on, Bella, think of something..."

"I'm Jackle!" Jackle blurted, winking. "REALLY nice to meet you, too!"

"Uh..." Isabella narrowed her eyes at Jackle. "Yeah. Sure."

Jackle stepped forward and spoke, trying to sound smooth, "I like long card games and fresh explosions."

"Ok..." Isabella shifted her eyes uneasily and took a step back.

NiGHTS noticed something and asked, "Isabella, why is there a gun in your hand?"

Isabella realized they had seen the gun she was holding and quickly hid it in her pocket. "Um...I was...being chased! By a robber! Yeah, that's it!"

"Then why do you have a knife strapped to your boot?" Reala asked, pointing at it.

Isabella looked at it and tried to remain calm. "Er...it...keeps my leg straight." _They're blowing your cover!_ she thought in panic.

"Then why are you hiding that bazooka behind your back?" NiGHTS inquired.

Isabella froze and stopped reaching for her bazooka. "Uhhhhh..." _Kill them already! They're gonna find out who you are!_ Isabella started to reach for the gun in her pocket. "Ok, let's just get this over with."

"Well, if we must." Jackle spontaniously leaned closely to Isabella and asked suavely, "You doin' anything later, baby?"

Isabella's eyes widened and she seemed totally freaked out. "O-on second thought, I have to go." She made a disgusted face at Jackle, then turned around and ran off. _Ew, ew, EW! I can't believe Jackle just asked me out! EWWWWWW!_

NiGHTS, Reala, and Clawz exchanged odd glances. Jackle, however, gazed dreamily in the direction Isabella left.

"Ahh..." the card maniac sighed happily, "Farethee well, my darling!"

They others rolled their eyes and Reala mumbled, "Oh brother."

_Hmm...I wonder who that was... *cough* Queen Bella *cough* Oh, excuse me. I have a cold. Please review._


	6. The Awful Tower

_Crazy stuff happens in this chapter._

Chapter Six: The Awful Tower

"Paris food is like...the best!" NiGHTS said while chewing her chocolate crêpe. She and her friends had once again had crêpes for breakfast. Lucky.

Jackle sighed contently. "Ah, Paris. The city that never sleeps."

"Jackle, that's New York." Reala corrected. "Where to now?" he asked no one in particular.

Clawz said wistfully, "I wish I knew. Paris is so big, and there are so many things to see."

Jackle spoke up, "Don't worry! I've got it all figured out!" He held up a piece of paper and said, "I wrote down all the places I want to visit!"

Reala took the paper and read the first line. "The Awful Tower?"

"Yeah! That's the name of that gray tower from the models!" said Jackle. "And I can see why they called it that. I mean, who was the designer for that ugly thing?"

NiGHTS looked over Reala's shoulder and read the second line. "Disneyland Paris?"

"It's so easy to find good rides in Disneyland Paris!" Jackle mentioned happily. Then he frowned and added, "It's just...dangerous." thinking of all the lines and crowds.

Clawz leaped on top of Reala's other shoulder and read the third line. "The Colosseum?"

"That's where the Gladiators fought and stuff! I hear there's still some blood stains on the floor!" Jackle explained with a wild look in his eyes.

"Um, Jackle? The Colosseum is in Rome. Not Paris." Clawz told him.

Jackle's face fell. "What?" His eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh no..." NiGHTS, Reala, and Clawz braced themselves.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

People around them stared quizzically at the use-to-be Nightmarens.

"The poor, innocent bystanders..." Clawz muttered, covering his ears with his paws.

"Bystanders? What about us?" Reala said, gritting his teeth as Jackle continued to wail.

NiGHTS shouted, "Jackle! We can go shopping again!"

"AAAAAAAAAA-- huh? Oh, ok." Jackle agreed, calmed down. "Hey, can I look at games?"

"But I wanna look at antiques." Clawz said.

"But I wanna look at, er, something else." Reala spoke up.

NiGHTS looked up thoughtfully. "I wanna look at anything that might be useful. Maybe if we split up and share the money, we can all do what we want."

Reala nodded. "Sounds good. And then we can meet up here later."

Everyone else agreed and NiGHTS shared the money evenly. She and Reala would be on their own, but they all decided it would be best for Clawz to stick with Jackle to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Again.

---

"MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE HIM STOP!!!" Clawz yelled, clawing his ears in rage.

"What's wrong?" Jackle asked. "It's just music."

They were in an electronic store and the Rick Roll song was playing on the radio...in French. Still, Clawz was deeply bothered by it, as this was the second time he'd been Rick Roll'd. "Please turn it off! I can already feel my brain deteriorating from this nonsense!"

---

Wow, that was a short scene. Anyway, NiGHTS was in a perfume shop.

A lady came up to her and asked, "Free sample?"

"Oh, thank you." NiGHTS took the tiny spritzer and sprayed herself with it. She liked the smell so much that she sprayed all its contents on her.

Another lady approached her. "Free sample?"

"Ooh, yes please." NiGHTS took that one and, because she also liked the smell so much, sprayed all of it on herself. NiGHTS got many other free perfume samples and sprayed herself with every last drop with all of them. Soon, she smelled like a walking perfume shop. And despite what you may think, it's not all that pleasant. Ever been to the Bay? You get my point.

---

NiGHTS met up with Jackle and Clawz at the meeting place and waited for Reala. In the meantime, they told each other what happened.

"And it nearly made my ears bleed." Clawz complained.

"Aw, poor kitty." NiGHTS stroked Clawz fur.

Clawz purred, then sniffed and made a face. "NiGHTS, what happened to your scent? It smells like you rolled in forests from 10 different countries."

NiGHTS frowned. "Really? I thought I smelled good..."

Jackle beamed, "Guess what?! I got Pokémon Pearl for my DS!!!"

"What happened to the DS that you got in New York?" NiGHTS wondered.

"It broke!" Jackle replied, playing on his new DS.

NiGHTS sighed and tapped her foot. "Where could Reala be?" A loud revving noise made her look at the street in curiousity. She gasped when she saw Reala drive up beside the sidewalk on a shiny black and red motorcycle.

"Hey, NiGHTS!" Reala grinned. "Check out my pimpin' new ride!"

NiGHTS just stared at him, speechless.

Jackle asked in excitement, "Does it come with peanuts?"

"Sure! And it's got bacon, too, in the side car!"

"IT'S GOT BACON??? I'M COMIN'!!!" Jackle immediately jumped in the side car of the motorcycle.

Clawz sighed in relief. "Finally! I was getting tired of walking." He leaped in Jackle's lap.

Reala patted the space on the seat behind him and looked expectantly at NiGHTS.

But NiGHTS sighed. "Reala, I can't believe you bought a motorcycle. Even after I told you not to."

"You never told me anything!" Reala retorted. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now. With this thing, we can see the whole city in no time!"

NiGHTS sighed again, but got on the motorcycle behind Reala.

"Hang on tight!" Reala told her, and she did. Reala sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "Something smells weird around here." he remarked.

"Uh..." NiGHTS shifted uneasily on the seat.

Reala shrugged. "Whatever." Then he took off at a high speed down the street.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" NiGHTS shouted over the wind rushing past them.

"No!" Reala answered.

"Well that's reasurring." NiGHTS mumbled sarcastically.

"WOOHOOO!!" Jackle screamed with his hands in the air. "THIS ROCKS!!"

(Several minutes later...)

"R-R-Reala-a-a...I d-don't fee-e-el-l s-so g-g-goo-o-od-d..." Jackle moaned, his teeth chattering from the high speed.

"Ok, we'll stop here." Reala said, pulling over.

Everyone got off the motorcycle. Well, 'got off' isn't the right expression. Jackle practically fell out onto the ground. Clawz had to rip his claws out of the floor of the side car (after having them dug into it for so long) before lugging himself out. NiGHTS pried her stiff arms off of Reala and slowly swung her leg over to step down. The only one who 'got off' was Reala.

"I guess we should do the first thing on Jackle's list." suggested Reala once everyone was re-oriented. "Anyone know where the Awful Tower is?"

Jackle looked around, then pointed. "Over there!"

"That's a postcard, Jackle." Reala told him.

Jackle glanced in a different direction and pointed. "Over there!"

"That's a picture of it on a T-shirt."

"Over there!"

"That's a billboard."

"Over there!"

"That's a plane banner."

"Ok, I don't know where it is, then."

"Maybe we should ask someone." NiGHTS proposed.

Reala asked a man walking by, "Hey, do you know where we can find the Awful Tower?"

The man looked confused. "The Awful Tower? There isn't an Awful Tower here. But we do have the Eiffel Tower, if you are equally as interested. It's right over there." He pointed in one direction.

NiGHTS and her friends looked. "Ohh!" Apparently, they failed to notice that the tower was very nearby. They were also close enough to see how long the line to get to the top was.

"Ooh..." Reala frowned. "I really don't want to stand in that line."

"But how else are we going to get up there?" Clawz asked.

"Maybe if we find some balloons, we can float to the top!" Jackle suggested happily.

Reala scoffed. "Yeah. When you find balloons strong enough to carry all four of us, you let us know."

NiGHTS looked down and sighed. "I guess we won't be going to the top of the tower after all."

Reala felt bad for NiGHTS, and then he started getting an idea. He looked at the tower, then at his motorcycle, then at the tower again. "Hmmm..." He grabbed a pencil and began to write intently on the back of Jackle's list while the others watched curiously.

When Reala was done, he explained, "Ok, it sounds tricky, but I took the length of the tower and doubled it by the smaller of the height after I triangulated the hypotenuse from the third side and multiplied the speed of the motorcycle by the distance to find the velocity and angle of trajectory," he took a breath, "and if my calculations are correct, I should be able to ramp up the Eiffel Tower with this motorcycle."

"...Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat???"

"You can't possibly think that'll work!" NiGHTS said in disbelief. She looked up at the tower. "Maybe we should think of something else."

"Too late, I'm already doing it!"

NiGHTS looked down and her eyes widened when she saw Reala riding towards the tower at maximum speed. She gasped and shouted, "Reala, don't! You'll hurt yourself!"

"GO, REALA, GO!" cheered Jackle.

"YOU CAN DO IT, REALA!" Clawz joined in.

NiGHTS glared at the two. "Don't encourage him!" She looked frantically at Reala, getting closer and closer to the tower. "Please, Reala, stop!" She began to run towards him, and Jackle and Clawz followed to get a better view.

When Reala approached the random, giant ramp placed conveniently beside the tower, he leaned forward and gripped the handlebars tightly. Before he could be stopped, Reala rode up the ramp, pitching the motorcycle--and him--at one of the tower legs. The angle and velocity of the trajectory made it possible for Reala to ride the motorcycle all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower successfully.

If this were a cartoon. What really happened was that Reala crashed into the beams of the tower and the motorcycle exploded on impact.

NiGHTS gasped. "REALA!!!!" she screamed, running faster.

"Oooohhh..." Clawz winced. "You think he's still alive?" he asked Jackle.

Jackle replied casually, "Yeah, Ree does this all the time!"

Right after he said that, Reala and some pieces of the motorcycle crashed to the ground.

Jackle's eyes widened and he said slowly, "Then again...maybe not." He and Clawz exchanged frightened glances, then ran towards the crash site.

There was already a crowd of people around where Reala fell by the time NiGHTS go there. "Let me through! Please, move! Excuse me! He's my friend!" When she got to him, she knelt down and pushed the metal off of him. "Reala! Are you ok? Speak to me!" she begged in worry.

Miraculously, Reala managed to slowly lift up his head and open one eye. "NiGHTS..." he rasped.

NiGHTS sniffed and leaned closer. "Yes, Reala?"

"Next time, stop me before I actually start." He closed his eye and let his head fall back.

Tears streamed down NiGHTS' face. "Reala? Reala! No! Don't do this to me! _I love you_!" She looked around frantically. "Where're all the police and paramedics??" she demanded.

"They're on their coffee break." someone replied.

_Oh noes, Ree-Ree's dying and the police are out getting coffee?? Will Reala actually live? Did that motorcycle have good insurance? I'll stop asking questions so that you can review and await the next chapter to find out._


	7. I'm a Nightmaren, Get Me Outta Here!

_Sorry it took so long: my Internet was being retarded again. A bit of Brian Regan comedy near the beginning in this one. I don't own his jokes, either!_

Chapter Seven: I'm a Nightmaren, Get Me Outta Here!

"One of the most death-defying stunts ever to take place was at the Eiffel Tower this afternoon." a female reporter began. "Apparently, some daredevil idiot thought he could drive up the tower using a motorcycle and a very large ramp. His plan backfired when he crashed into the tower and exploded. Fortunately, the Eiffel Tower only suffered some denting and burn marks, but the motorcyclist had to be rushed to the hospital. Here is some footage of the aftermath, captured by our news crew, since the police and paramedics were out getting coffee."

The TV showed Reala lying on the ground, with NiGHTS leaning over him. "Reala! Are you ok? Speak to me!" The reporter continued speaking as the TV showed footage of Jackle and Clawz rushing to the scene, the minor damage on the Eiffel Tower, and NiGHTS crying over Reala.

"I don't believe this!" Reala said angrily. "They called me an idiot! Why, I oughta--" He tried reaching for the remote, but his arm was in a cast, suspended by a harness attached to the ceiling. In fact, he couldn't do anything except talk now that he was in a full body cast.

Yup, Reala was finally in the hospital, and it wasn't fun. He wasn't allowed to see any visitors yet, and that meant he couldn't talk to NiGHTS, which he wanted to. _Aw, they're right; I AM an idiot. I shouldn't have tried to do it, but I wanted to make NiGHTS happy. Instead I made her worse. _Reala heard a moaning noise from a mystery patient beside him. _Uh oh, if he gets treatment first, I'm never gonna get outta here! I have to out-moan him._ "Huuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnhhhhh!" Reala moaned.

The patient beside him moaned even louder. "UUUUUUNNNNNHHHH!"

Reala moaned louder. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH--"

"Quit moaning; we're all hurt!" another patient snapped.

Reala 'humphed' and stopped the moaning contest.

Finally, a nurse came in the room and stood in front of Reala's bed. "Hello, sir. Can you describe your pain?"

"It's killing me." Reala said at once.

"Uh huh...and how exactly does it feel?"

"...It's killing me." Reala repeated bluntly.

The nurse wrote this down. "Now, how would you rate your pain?"

Reala thought, then replied with a hint of sarcasm, "Four stars. Two enthusiastic thumbs up."

"...Er, how would you rate your pain on a scale of 1 to 10?"

Reala couldn't bring himself to say 10 because he heard that the worse pain a human could feel was getting their femur bone cracked in half. Since he only fractured his bones, he thought that anyone with a broken femur had exclusive rights to 10's. He couldn't say 9 either, because he thought it would be for people giving birth while their femur bone was cracked. So he said, "I think I'm an 8."

"Oh ok. I'll be back soon." The nurse left.

Reala groaned. "I blew it."

A moment later, NiGHTS, Jackle, and Clawz came into the room at last.

"Reala!" NiGHTS immediately rushed to the bed. "I'm so glad you're ok!" She hugged him tightly.

"OW! GENTLY!"

NiGHTS let go. "Oh, sorry. I was just afraid I had lost you."

"Don't worry. I'll never leave you." Reala promised reassuringly, and NiGHTS smiled.

Clawz jumped on the bed. "Well I say it serves you right! Why on earth would you do something that stupid???" he scolded.

NiGHTS put her hands on her hips and looked at Clawz. "Why are _you_ mad? You were cheering him on!"

"Yeah, 'cause I thought he would actually make it!" Clawz admitting sheepishly, looking down at his paws.

Jackle pushed past NiGHTS and said to Reala excitedly, "I thought that was GREAT! I mean, the way the motorcycle exploded, and when you came crashing to the ground like a meteor, it all looked totally real!!"

"Why you little--!" Reala tried to reach over to strangle Jackle, but the strain on his body was too much and he cried out in pain. "AAH! I'M A NIGHTMAREN, GET ME OUTTA HERE!!"

NiGHTS calmed him down. "Relax, I've figured something out. Since we used to be Nightmarens, we still have the same healing rate as we've always had. What would normally take regular humans several months to heal would only take you a week."

"Huh. I guess that is pretty good."

"But that's not all!" NiGHTS said with a grin. "I've brought you a little something..."

Reala beamed. "Really? What is it?"

"Your very own..."

Reala smiled, waiting.

"...etiquette instructor!" NiGHTS finished, just as a smiling woman walked in.

The enthusiasm disappeared from Reala's face. "My...what?"

Jackle asked NiGHTS, "NiGHTS, why would you get Reala a girlfriend if you are already his girlfriend?"

NiGHTS made a face at Jackle. "What? No! She's just going to teach Reala not to be so reckless!"

"My name is Charlotte." the woman introduced friendlily with a cute French accent. She was probably around NiGHTS' human age, but maybe a couple of years younger. She had light blue eyes and wore her long, blond hair in a French braid. She was wearing a navy-blue skirt with matching heels, and a white silk blouse.

Jackle commented, "Personally, I think Isabella is hotter."

Everyone stared at Jackle for a second, then their attention went back to Charlotte.

"NiGHTS, I don't need etiquette lessons." Reala grumbled. "I'm perfectly fine!"

NiGHTS blinked, not buying it. "You're in a body cast, Reala."

"Ok, so I made a little mistake. Live and learn, as I always say."

"Hey, I like that song!" Jackle spoke up.

Charlotte went on proudly, "It is my duty to help as many people as I can to learn to behave properly."

NiGHTS added, "And she's also a physical therapist, so she can make sure you heal from your injuries properly."

"Can I still have fun?" Reala asked coldy.

Charlotte smiled. "Of course. What is your name?"

"Reala."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Reala!" Charlotte said warmly.

Jackle whispered ominously to the computer/TV screen you're in front of, "And the trouble begins..."

_Uh oh, what kind of trouble is Jackle forshadowing? We'll find out in later chapters... In the meantime, please review._


	8. An Unexpected Surprise

_Chapter 8! Dun dun dun!_

Chapter Eight: An Unexpected Surprise

The sun rose and bathed all of Paris in a warm, enchanting glow. Hey, that's weird-- I don't remember seeing that suspicious-looking group of suspicious-looking people in an alley before. Let's check it out.

"I'm hungry!" complained a very round man in an electric company uniform.

"Donbalon, you just ate!" hissed a middle-aged woman in elegant clothes. A crowd of black cats crawled around her feet.

Donbalon grumbled, "But I'm hungry again."

"Nevermind that now!" said a man in a flashy top hat and outfit. "We gotsta concentrate on killing those traitors!"

"Hey, how come you're wearing your regular clothes instead of a disguise, Chamelan?" asked Gillwing, who is now a komodo dragon. Come on, it's the closest thing to a real dragon.

Chamelan explained hautily, "Because I am awesome and you are not. Now, let's figure out how we're gonna do this."

Donbalon raised his hand. "Um, excuse me, Mr. _Leader_, can we think about our fake names?"

Chamelan smiled. "Well, since I am the _leader_, I'll pick names for you. You can be Donald." He turned to Bomamba. "And you can be Babette. If I have to introduce myself, I'm Cameron."

"Helloooooo darlings!" called a woman's voice with a thick Russian accent. A fat lady in opera clothes danced over. "I've changed into my disguise!"

Chamelan growled, "I said something inconspicuous! They're gonna know it's you, Puffy!"

Puffy giggled. "No they won't. Because my name is now Prudence!"

Donbalon and Bomamba snickered, "Prudence..."

Chamelan silenced them. "Ok then. Hey, did you happen to see Queen Bella anywhere?"

Puffy shook her head. "I did not. Maybe she's still trying to track down those infidels."

Chamelan shrugged. "Oh well. Guess we better get started too."

Gillwing spoke up, "Hey, what about my fake name?"

"You don't need one." Chamelan said. "You're an animal, just like Girania, Gulpo, and Cerberus."

"Then how come Queen Bella was a spider and she was turned into a human?"

"'Cause she's not annoying! Sheesh." Chamelan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, be thankful we didn't dump you in the river with Girania and Gulpo, or leave you in the park with Cerberus." He turned his attention to the others. "Let's split up. We only have a few days left before Wizeman sends his portal. Whether we fail or succeed, we'll meet where we first arrived. Capisce?"

---

"I'm better, let's go."

"Reala, it's only been one night!"

Reala said matter-of-factly to NiGHTS, "You said that we heal faster because we used to be Nightmarens. So there!"

NiGHTS crossed her arms. "Yeah, but I didn't mean _this_ fast."

"But I really do feel better!"

"Prove it!" Jackle challenged.

"Um...ok." Reala said uncertainly. Now that he was out of his cast, he could move around freely. Slowly, he sat up and swung his legs over the bed. He managed to stand up. That whole part would've been cooler with the Space Odyssey theme playing. "See?"

"Hmm..." NiGHTS narrowed her eyes at him. "Ok. Let's go then." She turned around and began to walk away quickly.

Clawz and Jackle looked at each other, then followed NiGHTS at a fast pace.

Reala's eyes widened. "Hey, guys! Wait for me!" He slowly took a step forward. "Slow down!" He took another small step. "All right, I admit I'm not completely healed! Just please come back!"

---

Because Reala's muscles and joints were still stiff, the others had to help him get around and it still took a while. But, of course, NiGHTS didn't mind having Reala lean on her.

Oh yeah, and Charlotte said she would be accompanying Reala wherever he goes so she could do what physical therapists/etiquette teachers do best.

"Can we go to Disneyland Paris now??" Jackle asked eagerly once they were back on the street, waiting for Charlotte to get her stuff from the hospital.

NiGHTS and Clawz nodded at Jackle, then looked at Reala.

The red jester responded, "Ok, but don't pressure me into going on any rides with you."

"YAY!" Jackle cheered. "I'm going to Disneyland!!!"

Then they heard two voices calling out to them. "NiGHTS!"

NiGHTS and her friends turned around and NiGHTS said, "Hey, those voices sound familiar..."

Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, ran up to NiGHTS. And they even looked familiar too. "NiGHTS! Remember us?"

NiGHTS' eyes widened and she gasped when she realized who they were. "Helen! Will!" She let them hug her, then she remarked, "Wow, you two have grown!"

Will grinned. "We're 16 now. We're here as exchange students. How did you ever end up in our world? As a human?"

NiGHTS began, "Well, I'll explain." She paused. "No, that'll take too long. Let me sumarize. Not too long ago, Wizeman sent me, Reala, Jackle, and Clawz to New York in order to kill us. But that didn't work, so a few days ago, he sent us here to kill us. So far, that hasn't worked either, and we wanna keep it that way."

Will nodded, understanding somewhat.

Helen spoke up, "We saw you on TV! We went to the hospital to visit you, but you were already gone." She and Will glanced over at Reala. "Um..."

NiGHTS guessed what they were thinking and she explained, "Don't worry, Reala's feeling much better now." Er...I guess she didn't guess what they were thinking.

Helen and Will exchanged puzzled glances. "Uh, actually, we were wondering if he was still evil." said Will.

"Oh!" NiGHTS said, understanding. "Of course he's evil!" She winked at Reala. "He's my handsome devil, aren't you Ree?" She held his head and gave him a big smooch.

Will and Helen stared wide-eyed in shock.

"Honey, not in front of the kids..." Reala said playfully, seeing their expressions.

Jackle and Clawz rolled their eyes and NiGHTS giggled. She introduced the others. "This is Jackle and Clawz. They used to be Nightmarens as well."

"Aw, what a cute little kitty!" Helen squealed in delight. She bent down to pet Clawz.

Clawz purred, "Thanks, doll!"

Helen jumped back. "It talks!" she gasped in awe.

"_'It?'_" Clawz scoffed. "I'll have you know that I am a _he, _not an _it_, thank you very much!"

Helen nodded quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'll remember that."

"HIYA, FRIENDS!" Jackle grinned widely.

NiGHTS whispered to Helen and Will, "Don't mind him, he's mentally challenged."

"I don't know, he looks pretty normal to me." commented Will.

"Just wait." NiGHTS muttered, already predicting what stupid thing Jackle will do next.

As if on cue, Jackle, who was playing on his DS, shrieked, "DIE, PALKIA, DIE! AHAHAHAHA-- wait...now I can't catch him! AWWWWW!" He banged his head with the DS repeatedly.

"Oh." Helen and Will both said.

Charlotte exited the hospital and walked up to the group. "Sorry it took so long. Paperwork, you know?"

Will and Helen asked, "Who's that?"

NiGHTS was about to introduce her, but Charlotte beat her to it. "I am Charlotte, a professional etiquette instructor and physical therapist for Reala." She finished with a smile at Reala.

Reala rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Where are you going?" Helen asked NiGHTS.

"Disneyland Paris." she answered. "Wanna come with us?"

Will frowned. "We'd love to, but lunch is almost over. We have to get to class soon."

"Where are you staying?" Helen asked. "Maybe we could come see you later."

Before NiGHTS could reply, Charlotte responded, "They're staying with me in my hotel so I can keep an eye on Reala, at the Charlotte Inn."

"We are?" NiGHTS and her friends said in confusion.

Helen and Will brightnened. "We know where that is! We'll come visit you, ok?"

"Uh, ok." said NiGHTS, still thinking about Charlotte's surprise. She then said goodbye to Will and Helen, who ran off to get to class.

"..._Now_ can we go?"

NiGHTS sighed. "Yes, Reala. Why in such a rush?"

"I don't like those kids." he replied.

Charlotte said to him, "Now, now, in order to be proper, you must think goodly of others."

Reala mumbled, "It's kinda hard to think goodly of Jackle."

"I CHOOSE TORCHIC-- wait, what were you saying?"

Charlotte went on, "And it's not very gentlemanly of you to be mumbling all the time. Speak your words clearly and without contempt." Before Reala could roll his eyes, she said, "And don't you roll your eyes at me again."

Reala blinked. "Whoa, how'd you know?..."

"I am an expert in analyzing people." She winked.

Jackle nudged NiGHTS. "She just winked at him..." he whispered.

"Yeah, so?"

Jackle shrugged. "Just warnin' ya." He went back to his DS.

_Yo, please review._


	9. Donald Appears

_I get the feeling this chapter's gonna be long._

Chapter Nine: Donald Appears

"Ok, we're here at Disneyland Paris." NiGHTS announced.

"YAAAAAAAAY!!" Jackle shouted. "Imgonnaridetherollercoastersandeatthesnacksand-- hey, what's with this long line?"

In front of the group was, well, a very long line, full of families with bawling kids.

"Ugh, those baby cries are making my ears bleed! It sounds like a child is crying next to me!" Reala complained.

"That would be Jackle." NiGHTS pointed out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna go NOW!" Jackle shrieked. "What ride are we waiting for?"

"The entrance." Reala responded flatly.

"I don't care about that ride!" Jackle yelled. "There's gotta be a way to go faster. Hmm..." Then a devilish grin came across his face.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me..." Reala groaned.

Jackle reached into one of his cape pockets...

"He wouldn't!" NiGHTS's eyes widened.

Then Jackle swung his arm back...

"He would." Clawz said dully.

And then Jackle whipped out the cards he was holding at the people in front of him. Everyone in front of the line got knocked out unconscious. Behind Jackle, the people ran to the new space. Jackle whipped out even more cards so that everyone else couldn't go in. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Jackle exclaimed as he hurried to the entrance.

Charlotte told Reala, "I disapprove of Jackle's behavior. Are you going to follow him, encourage him, or teach him a lesson?"

"Well, he _did_ get rid of the crying baby noises." Reala answered. "I'm gonna go with...number 1." He started to follow Jackle, but Charlotte pulled his arm.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Reala cried, jumping back. He rubbed his sore arm and glared at Charlotte. "I thought you were supposed to make me feel better!"

"I'm also here to teach you proper manners. And that pain that you're feeling is actually helping your arm heal." Charlotte reason. "Anyway, the right thing to do is wait in line."

"But--" Reala began to protest.

"Don't worry, Reala, we'll save you some snacks." NiGHTS promised. She, Jackle and Clawz rushed in, leaving Reala behind with Charlotte.

Reala stiffly crossed his arms and grumbled, "This is the worst vacation ever."

"No complaining." Charlotte said. "We can use this time to do stretches, and to teach you some things about being a proper gentleman."

"Are you for kidding me?"

"Nope." said Charlotte brightly and flexed Reala's arm.

"OWW!"

---

Donbalon poked his head up from behind a bench. He cackled quietly to himself when he spotted NiGHTS, Jackle, and Clawz walking towards his trap. "Once they get on the ride, they won't be getting off! I just need to make sure they're gonna go on--" Someone sat on the bench, blocking Donbalon's view. "Hey! Move outta the way! I'm trying to spy, here!"

The man jumped off the bench, startled. He looked uneasily at Donbalon, then quickly walked away.

Donbalon shook his head and resumed his spying. But he lost sight of NiGHTS and the others. "Hey, where'd they go?"

---

"NiGHTS, can we go in The Haunted Mansion? Please???" Jackle begged. "It's supposed to be REALLY scary!"

"It can't be any more scary than Nightmare." NiGHTS said.

"But we're humans/animal, so we might find it scary." Clawz reasoned.

NiGHTS agreed. "Yeah, ok. I just hope Ree won't mind we went without him."

Jackle scoffed. "Puh-lease! Ree's not scared of anything!"

---

"I'm scared." said Reala in a shaky voice. "I don't wanna do this."

Charlotte simply smiled. "Reala, you need to relax. Just step down from this tree and apologize to everyone. They won't hurt you, I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

Reala took a deep breath. "Ok. But you better be right." He peeked through the branches and didn't see anyone around. Slowly he climbed down from the tree and quietly sighed.

"Hey, there he is!"

Reala gasped and spun around. He then saw an angry mob of red-faced parents and screaming children rushing towards him. Reala pressed his back against the tree and froze as individuals were shouting at him, getting closer.

"I payed good money for this!"

"I had to skip work to bring my kids here!"

"He must be a terrorist!"

"You're a jerk!"

"Mommy, I saw him in a nightmare!"

Before the angry mob was close enough to beat him up, Reala shouted, "Wait! Please! I...I'm sorry my friend-- my friend's friend knocked you out with those cards!"

The crowd became silent and one man asked, "How do we know you're not lying?"

A woman shouted, "Yeah, why should we believe a weirdo like you?"

Reala looked around at everyone, not sure what to say. He started to panic, then he got an idea and forced himself to be really out of character. Reala started to sniff and spoke in a wobbly voice, "It...It's just so hard..." He pretended to cry. "You know? I mean, every since we got here we've been ridiculed, laughed at." Reala wiped a fake tear from his eye. "My friend's friend is a crazy psycopath. He escaped from the asylum and me and my friends are the only ones who can stop him from...from..." Reala ran out of ideas, so he broke down and sobbed, "I can't say it! It's too horrible!" He pretended to bawl.

Everyone in the crowd now murmured sadly or sympathetically, and a lot were crying.

Charlotte climbed down from the tree and patted Reala's shoulder. She adressed the crowd, "Please, have a heart. Can't you see this poor man's suffered enough?"

Reala was a bit surprised that Charlotte was playing along, but he didn't show it. He pretended to calm down and wipe his eyes. He was relieved to find that the crowd had decided not to beat him up and to just let him go through the entrance first.

"Well that was an...interesting performance." Charlotte commented once she and Reala were inside the park.

Reala shrugged. "I kinda improvised. I mean, not really. The part about Jackle being a psycopath was true. And if he was put in an asylum, he probably would escape from it." He glanced at Charlotte. "Thanks."

Charlotte smiled warmly. "My pleasure."

---

Jackle yawned. "BOR-ING!" While everyone else thought that the special effects in the ride were so life-like, Jackle knew that The Haunted Mansion had lots of inaccuracies about horror.

"Jackle, just pretend that you like it and don't bother anyone else!" NiGHTS hissed.

"Pretend to like mere lights, mirrors, and plastic? Yeah, when we're in Home Depot!" Jackle responded flatly. He punched a crappy mechanical witch that kept cackling annoyingly beside him, and it broke down.

NiGHTS groaned and hoped no one saw them.

When the ride was over, Jackle asked, "Where's Reala and his new girlfriend?"

"Jackle, Charlotte is _not_ Reala's girlfriend." NiGHTS said firmly. Jackle and Clawz snickered. "What?"

"Jealous much?" Clawz teased.

"No. It's just that you're wrong about that." NiGHTS spoke. "Uh, let's get some cotton candy!"

"YEAH! Cotton candy!" Jackle agreed. He ran to the nearest concession stand, but bumped into someone large.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the round man snapped.

"Watch where you're standing!" Jackle countered.

"Jackle!" NiGHTS grabbed his arm and apologized to the man, "I'm sorry, my friend-- my friend's friend is kinda rude."

Then man's mood suddenly changed. "Don't worry about it." he said, smiling. "By the way, my name's Donald. Nice to meet you, NiGHTS."

"It's a pleasure-- wait a minute, I never told you my name." NiGHTS said in confusion.

The man froze. "Oh...uh...yes you did." he lied.

"Uh, no I didn't."

"Well I...uh..." The man glanced from side to side nervously, then ran off.

"That was weird." Clawz muttered. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"Hey, guys!"

NiGHTS and her friends turned around and saw Reala and Charlotte walking up to them.

NiGHTS smiled. "Reala! You made it at last!" She ran over to him and hugged him. She pulled back and looked quizzically at his head. "Why is there a book on top of your head?"

"Charlotte's teaching me how to walk properly. I managed to keep it on for 10 whole minutes!" Reala told her excitedly. "And my back doesn't hurt anymore!"

"He's a wonderful student." Charlotte complimented.

NiGHTS felt a twitch of envy, but tried to ignore it. She wasn't going to be jealous of anyone and that was that. "So, Reala, what ride do you want to go on?"

"DON'T go to the Haunted Mansion." Jackle said stubbornly. "It's a complete disgrace to Nightmarens everywhere!"

Reala thought. "Hmm...how about...Pirates of the Carribean? That one looks cool."

The others agreed and started to head there. Meanwhile...

Donbalon was watching them from under a concession stand. "Finally! Now to follow them." He started to crawl, but felt something on top of him. It turns out he was so large that the stand got stuck on his back, so he had to carry it while crawling after them. It wasn't so bad because it was a useful disguise, but it wasn't so great for the people who were trying to order food from a stand that kept moving.

Once he got to the Pirates of the Carribean ride, he squeezed himself out of the stand and went through the "Do not enter" door. He quickly changed into a pirate costume and hid in the crowd of mechanical pirates. He grabbed a real sword from the "Do not use" boxes and waited.

Back with NiGHTS and her friends, they went through the "Enter here" door. They found themselves on a boat along with other people.

NiGHTS looked around at the dark room they were in. "Nothing seems to be happening." she remarked. "I don't see what the big deal is about--"

All of a sudden, several mechanical pirates (as well as a certain hit-man) came out of the shadows and looked like they were attacking the ship.

Jackle jumped behind Reala and shrieked, "AAAAAHH! REALA! PIRATES!!"

"Those aren't real, Jackle." Reala sighed, rolling his eyes. "See?" He went up to one and yanked the pirate's arm, which came off in his hand. "...Oops." Reala dropped it casually and whistled as if nothing happened.

Jackle saw this and said out loud, "Hey, that's pretty cool! I wanna try that!" He turned around, saw a pirate swinging a sword right at him, grabbed his arm and pulled hard. The "pirate" cried out in a Wilhelm scream kinda manner as he lost balance and fell into the water. Jackle frowned. "Aw, his arm didn't come off." He then brightened. "But at least I defeated a pirate! Yay me!"

Donbalon resurfaced, gasping for air. He remembered he couldn't swim, so he thrashed in the water, trying to stay afloat. Apparently, no one had noticed him fall off. "Help! Pirate overboard!" he yelled. Then Donbalon realized he could touch bottom, so he stood up with the water only coming up to his fat waist. "Oh." He sloshed out the back door and decided to go with Plan B.

Whatever it was. It doesn't matter, because that failed, too. Along with Plan C. And the plan with the clowns and the roast beef sandwiches. Plus various other plans. Wow, he stinks. Let's go see what NiGHTS and her friends were up to.

---

"PLEASE, Reala???" Jackle begged.

"No." Reala said firmly. "I'm not doing it."

"Just put it on for a second! _One_ second!"

"Not a chance."

NiGHTS went in front of Jackle. "Pretty please, Ree?" She put her face close to his and batted her eyelashes. "Do it for me?"

Reala found it very hard to look away from NiGHTS' beautiful eyes, so he sighed and grumbled, "Oh, all right. But ONLY for a second." Reala took his hat off, hesitated, then put on the Mickey Mouse ears.

Jackle immediately took a picture with his camera phone. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU LOOK SO FUNNYYYYYYY!!!!! I'M GONNA POST THIS ALL OVER THE INTERNET!"

Reala's eyes widened in terror and he yelled, "Nooo!" as he lunged at Jackle. He grabbed whatever was in Jackle's hand. "Ha! Try posting it without a phone!"

"Ok." Jackle said calmly. He burst into laughter. "Because that's not a real phone!"

"Huh??" Reala looked at the object in his hand. It was actually a card that read "You suck!". Reala crushed the card in his hand and glared in fury at Jackle. "You better not."

"Oops, I think I might accidently press...send!" Jackle pressed the button on his phone.

"JACKLE!!!!!!" Reala was about to go for his throat, but Charlotte held him back.

"Revenge is not a motive I promote with my students." she told him.

"But-- but you saw! You saw what he did!"

"Who's the gentleman?"

Reala mumbled, "I am."

Charlotte asked again, "Who's the gentleman?"

"I am!" Reala repeated clearly, crossing his arms.

"Now don't you forget it." Charlotte then chuckled.

"What?" Reala asked.

Charlotte grinned. "It's a little hard to take you seriously in those Mickey Mouse ears."

Reala realized he was still wearing them. "Aah!" He ripped off the Mickey Mouse ears and quickly put on his jester's hat.

---

Donbalon realized that he was out of ideas. "What can I do now? Maybe they know that I'm after them... Wait!" He saw Jackle sneak into a door. "If he's going in there, then the others must be in there, too!" Donbalon thought out loud. He quickly went into the attraction...

And found himself alone on a small boat. "...Am I back on the Pirates of the Carribean ride?" Donbalon asked himself. He then heard singing.

_"It's a small world, after all! It's a small world after all!"_

Donbalon's eyes widened. "N-no! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---

"Jackle, where were you?" NiGHTS asked.

Jackle snickered. He was holding a wrench and some wires. "I rigged the It's a Small World ride so that whoever gets on it can't get off because it never ends! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

Reala smacked Jackle. "What are you doing? Get rid of the evidence!"

"Come on, guys!" said NiGHTS positively. "We got all of Paris to see!" So they continued having a good time exploring Disneyland and more of Paris, and then they headed to the hotel. What did you expect?

_Really. Oh by the way, I like pie. :)_


	10. The Rest of Them Appear

_'Sup, peoples. The attempt assasination continues in this chapter...And it's long._

Chapter Ten: The Rest of Them Appear

In the depths of the Seine river, two odd-looking fish were discussing something sinister. And yes, they were talking.

"When shall we meet again? In rain, thunder, or lightning?"

"You idiot! We're not in _Macbeth_!" Girania scolded.

Gulpo explained, "Well I wanted to make things more dramatic for the readers!"

"Readers, shmeaders, we have an evil scheme to plan!" Girania shook his head. "Anyway, here's how we're gonna do it: NiGHTS and her friends are travelling on that boat down the river, coming towards us, see? Once they get within range, we'll jump out of the water and knock 'em into the drink!"

Gulpo smiled. If it's possible for a fish to smile. "Great idea, Girania!" Then he looked puzzled. "Wait a minute, how are we gonna push them off the boat when we're so small?"

"It'll just work, ok? Besides, we have sharp teeth." Girania pointed out, grinning to show his jaws of death.

"So...we bite them until they fall off?"

"If we have to. Come on, they're almost here!"

Girania and Gulpo waited near the surface. As the bottom of the boat came closer, they could hear NiGHTS and the others talking.

"Nice of Charlotte to pay for a cruise of the Seine, eh, Jackle?" NiGHTS was saying.

"I hope she brought lots of snacks!" was Jackle's jolly reply.

"Guys, look!" Clawz spoke up. Girania and Gulpo could see him peer off the edge of the boat. "Fish!"

The two fish froze and exchanged slow glances. "Now!" Girania shouted. He and Gulpo shot themselves out of the water straight up at NiGHTS and her friends. If this were a movie, this part would be in slow motion: Girania opened his jaws wide as he flew at NiGHTS' startled face. Right when he just inches from her, he started to fall. He landed in normal motion right beside Gulpo on the deck of the boat, in front of NiGHTS' and the others' feet.

Clawz's pupils dialated and he went into predator mode. "Those look good..."

Gulpo and Girania looked at each other in panic. "RUUUUUUUUUUUN!!" They started to flop towards the edge of the boat.

Clawz crouched for a split second, then pounced at them, claws unsheathed. But his paws slipped on the water on the deck and he slid into the two fish, sending them flying off the boat and into the water with a scream. Clawz stared at the water in disappointment. "Aw, dang."

Girania and Gulpo both breathed heavily underwater. They had thought they were catfood for sure. "Man, that was too close." Gulpo panted.

"Yeah. We almost had 'em." Girania grumbled.

"I was talking about Clawz! We could've died!"

"We _will_ die once Wizeman finds out we failed again!"

Gulpo became quiet. "Oh yeah..."

"Let's just hope the others can finish them off before we have to go back to Nightmare."

---

Puffy had heard NiGHTS and the others speak about going to the Louvre, so she made it past security before NiGHTS and her friends could get in.

"Who knew it could be so simple?" Puffy snickered to herself. "In a museum of paintings, all I have to do is disguise myself as one of the paintings! Now which one should it be? Oh, I know!" She proceeded to the gift shop and bought a life-size copy of the Mona Lisa, a picture frame to fit it, and a pair of scissors. Puffy cut eyeholes in the copy, then placed it inside the frame. "If I was the Mona Lisa, where would I hide?" She didn't want the former Nightmarens to find the real Mona Lisa, so Puffy took off the direction signs and placed them on random, different walls. Then Puffy followed the random signs and found a place to hide and wait. She did all this while no one was looking, by the way.

"So many signs, which way to go?!" Jackle exclaimed.

"Indoor voice, Jackle." Reala hushed.

"That's right, Reala." Charlotte praised.

"Let's follow the signs to the Mona Lisa!" NiGHTS suggested. "It's says in the guidebook that it is the most famous painting!"

Clawz, who had the map, studied it and the signs, then warned, "I'm not sure if we should trust the signs. The direction and the location don't seem to match up."

"Maybe your map is wrong. After all, it was printed in," NiGHTS paused to look at the printing date, "October 18, 2008."

"Yeah! And today is April 3, 2011!" Jackle pointed out.

"2011?! You mean we're in the future?!" Clawz panicked.

"Guys, this is just a Fanfic." Reala said matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes (he does that a lot, doesn't he?). "Besides, after April 3, 2011, readers would just think you're stupid, Clawz."

"I beg your pardon?" Clawz glared at Reala and his fur bristled.

"...So...do we follow the signs, or not?" NiGHTS asked. For the heck of it, they all decided to.

Meanwhile, Puffy was growing tired of waiting. "They should be here by now! All I see is a big crowd of people...all taking my picture?! Yes! I'm famous!" Puffy wanted to pose, but it was a little hard to do while behind a picture. Besides, her cover would be blown. So she made do with looking happily at all the flashing cameras.

The paparazzi eventually went away, and NiGHTS and her friends soon arrived. "Finally!" Puffy whispered under her breath. "I just need to kill them and...wait a minute, what am I killing them with?" She had spent so much time making the disguise and hiding that she forgot to choose a murder weapon. "Wait a minute, I have these scissors!" she realized, finding the scissors in her pocket. "Yes, this will work nicely."

NiGHTS and the others stared at the "Mona Lisa" in...well, sorta confusion and disappointment. Except for Charlotte.

"I thought it would be bigger than this." Clawz meowed. "And where are the eyebrows?"

"If the artist forgot the eyebrows, then it can't be a work of art." NiGHTS said proudly, crossing her arms.

"On the contrary," began Charlotte, sounding smart, "Leonardo DaVinci did that on purpose because it was the custom for woman back then."

NiGHTS frowned, feeling embarressed. "Oh...right...The custom..."

Reala read the guide book. "According to this book, some people say that the Mona Lisa's eyes follow you."

"Really?" Jackle walked to the left of the paiting and, creepily, the eyes actually followed him. "WHOA! That's freaky!" He ran back to the center and the eyes looked straight at him.

"Man, that thing's possessed!" Clawz said, backing up quickly.

"I think we should go now." said NiGHTS with a bit of unease. "We've still go other places to see." The others agreed and started to head back the way they came.

Puffy saw her chance and threw the scissors. But she miscalculated a bit and the blades stabbed a pillar, not NiGHTS' back where it was intended. "Drat!" She started to run towards the scissors, with the painting, and security guards appeared out of nowhere.

"Arrête, voleuse!" a guard yelled. "Stop, thief!" He and the other guards caught Puffy and handcuffed her.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Puffy struggled to get free, but she couldn't. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You ruined the Mona Lisa!" one guard said angrily. "And someone's gotta pay!"

"Uh, is everything ok?" NiGHTS asked, walking back after hearing the commotion. She noticed how familiar Puffy looked and asked, "Have we met?"

"Um, no! Not at all, dear! My name is Prudence!"

"Oh ok." NiGHTS walked away.

A guard spoke into his walkie-talkie, "Come in, LaFayette, we're bringing in a big one!"

"No! I will not stand for this!" Puffy used her strength to whack the guards with the sharp corners of the picture frame, knocking them out. "Haha!" She managed to get the scissors and free herself of the handcuffs. Then she left the scene quickly, humming the mission impossible theme.

---

"All right, my pretties. Just like we rehearsed. Ready?"

Bomamba's twelve cats meowed and all but one jumped into her sleeves. Bomamba walked up to NiGHTS and the others, who were looking in a candy shop window, and spoke in a fake French accent. "Pardon moi, but I need to get my order from zee candy shop. Could you be dears and watch Nimia? She won't be allowed inside."

Clawz did a double-take on Nimia and stared at her with wide eyes, instantly lovestruck. "_Hello_ dolly!"

"Oh, sure." said NiGHTS, looking down at the black cat. She looked back up at the lady and held out her hand. "I'm NiGHTS."

"I'm Bo-- ...Uh..." Bomamba tried to remember the fake name Chamelan had given her. "Oh yeah! I'm Babette."

NiGHTS said sympathetically, "Oh, you keep forgetting your name, do you? Pity. Well, have fun at your next doctor's appointment."

Bomamba stared at NiGHTS in shock. _How dare she think I have mental problems!_ She briefly considered killing NiGHTS then and there, but she needed to be more inconspicuous. So she just went inside the store and waited for the right opportunity.

NiGHTS bent down to pet the cat. "Nice kitty..." But Nimia meowed fiercely and swiped at NiGHTS' hand. NiGHTS jumped back, startled. She glared at Nimia. "What a rude cat."

Clawz shook his head at NiGHTS. "That's no way to treat a lady." He went up to Nimia and purred smoothly, "Heaven must be missing an angel because you're here on earth."

Reala put a hand over his face. "Oh man."

But Nimia turned her head away from Clawz, uninterested.

Jackle pointed at Clawz and laughed, "Ha ha! She doesn't love you!"

"Oh yeah? Well Isabella didn't love _you_!" Clawz countered.

"Yes she did!" Jackle said proudly. "I'll bet she's _dying_ for me now!"

Queen Bella had started to swing her samurai sword back in order to smite NiGHTS and her friends from her hiding spot behind a mailbox, but when she heard what Jackle said, she lost her grip and the sword flew backwards and stabbed someone else.

"OW! MY ARM!"

Queen Bella winced and quickly left the scene.

Anyway, Charlotte began, "We don't have time to waste here: Marie Antoinette's garden will be closed in a while. We'll just leave a note saying that we have to be somewhere quickly." So they did.

Clawz looked back at Nimia longingly. "I'll never forget you! Call me! My number is--"

"Drop it, Clawz." Reala said.

Nimia realized they were leaving, so she started meowing to Bomamba. But her master was busy reading the French version of Cat Fancy and didn't hear the signal. When she finally did, she ordered, "Now, my pretties! Attack!" Bomamba's cats leaped out of her sleeves and charged outside. Bomamba went after them, expecting to see a bloody mess outside, but instead saw the cats as confused as she was. "What?! Where are they?!" She glanced around but couldn't see them anywhere. "Grr...Nimia! Your timing was off!"

---

"Charlotte said she'd pick us up in half an hour, so we have 30 minutes to enjoy this garden by ourselves, ok?" said NiGHTS.

"I bet you're happy." Jackle said knowingly.

NiGHTS gave him a look. "Actually, I am. To be honest, she's kind of annoying."

"I dunno, I think she's kinda cool." Reala commented. "She's not all teacher and therapist, she can be pretty fun too."

The others looked at him silently. Clawz and Jackle glanced at NiGHTS. But NiGHTS' face tightened slightly and she glanced away. "Let's just start going already." she said, beginning to walk.

Reala gazed around at the lush plants and at a mansion-like cottage. "_This_ is her summer playground?"

"If this is her summer getaway, I'd like to see what she's getting away from!" Clawz remarked.

They continued calmly strolling through the gardens, unaware of any sort of danger, when the bushes nearby rustled. They stopped, looked around for a second, then kept walking. After a while, again they heard a rustle and low growl in the bushes. The group stopped and Reala stepped in front of his friends. He held up his hand, signaling for silence. He didn't hear anything, but he didn't wanna take any chances. "Now let's get outta here."

Suddenly, a large black dog that looked like a doberman jumped out of the bushes at them, growling ferociously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" NiGHTS and her friends screamed. They turned around and ran away as fast as they could.

The dog pursued, barking loudly.

"NiGHTS! WHAT IS IT?!" Jackle shrieked, too afraid to look back.

"A dog! I think!" To NiGHTS, it seemed more demon than dog.

"WHO CARES?! IT'S CHASING US!!" Clawz yowled, eyes wide and fur standing on end.

"Hurry! It's gaining on us!" Reala exclaimed, taking a glance back. Indeed, the devilish dog was catching up to them, fangs dripping with saliva.

NiGHTS and her friends ran out of the garden and into an alley in hopes of escape, but they found out too late that they had run into a dead end. "NOW WHAT?!" Jackle cried.

The four stood frozen against the brick wall, trembling in fear as the dog walked towards them slowly, its tongue licking its muzzle. Its red-orange eyes glared at the humans (and cat) hungrily. Once it was a few feet in front of them, it leaped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" NiGHTS and the others screamed, closing their eyes and bracing themselves.

But the dog was suddenly pulled back, trapped in a net. "Gotcha!" The man holding the net threw the dog into an old-fasioned paddy wagon and locked it. "It's off to the pound for you!" He got into his vehicle and drove off with the dog howling, which soon turned into whining.

NiGHTS and the others glanced at each other. "That," said Reala, "was close."

Clawz shakily licked his fur flat. "I saw my life flash before my eyes... It was very boring."

"I wonder why that dog was trying to kill us." NiGHTS wondered aloud.

Reala put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, NiGHTS. I wouldn't've let it kill you."

"Oh _thanks_." Clawz growled sarcastically. "Save her and not us."

"Yeah!" Jackle spoke up, putting his hands on his hips. "We're your friends too!"

"Guys, it's ok." NiGHTS said reassuringly, picking up Clawz and petting him. "We're all a team, and we all stick up for each other. Yes, even you, Jackle."

"Yippy!"

"Now let's go before--"

"Aha! I gots you!"

NiGHTS and her friends looked around swiftly, but didn't see anyone. "Hey, where are you?" NiGHTS demanded.

"Down here!"

They looked at the ground and saw a big reptile of some sort staring up at them in annoyance. "Whoa! A talking lizard!" NiGHTS said in awe.

"Uh-uh; dragon! _Dragon!_ Not lizard, I don't do that tongue thing." the reptile corrected, flicking his tongue at them snobbishly.

"...Uh-huh." said Reala, unimpressed. "And you are?"

The lizard--

"Dragon!"

Fine. The "dragon"--

"Lose the quotation marks!"

No. The "dragon" was about to speak, but then he hesitated and frowned. "Hmm. I dunno, Chamelan never gave me a fake name."

"What was that?" NiGHTS asked, not actually hearing him.

"Er, I mean..." the komodo dragon cleared his throat and spoke boldly, "I am the Dragon Warrior! Fear me!"

The others just stared at him blankly.

"Whatever. We have to go now. See ya." Reala said, beginning to walk around him with the others.

"Wait!" The so-called Dragon Warrior blocked them. "Come on, gimme a chance here! I'm actually a prince! Kiss me!" He pursed his lips.

NiGHTS raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh...No." She and the others kept walking away, ignoring the strange creature.

Gillwing growled to himself, "Darn it!" He tried to also snap his claws, but he couldn't. "Double darn it!"

_Ok, so Chamelan didn't appear. But he will in the next chapter, so please review. PS: Any ladies out there want Clawz's phone number?_


	11. Chamelan Finally Appears

_I'm gonna be gone all day tomorrow, so I'm uploading this chapter today._

Chapter Eleven: Chamelan Finally Appears

"Woo-hoo!" Chamelan hooted from his hiding place in the bushes. He was looking excitedly at the brightly lit Moulin Rouge across the street. "I wanna go blow some dough on some hot, dancing chicks!"

"Ssshhh! Keep it down!" Donbalon hissed beside him. "And please tell me you did _not _just say that."

"Hey, come on! I'm sure those traitors would wanna check it out, too! I bet Reala would."

"But I thought he loves NiGHTS."

"Sure he loves her _now_, but Reala's a playboy. He's the type that goes from one girl to the next." Chamelan reasoned. "One day he's NiGHTS' man, the next day he's playing patty-cake with an exotic dancer." He winked at the screen you're reading from and added, "Or a cute teacher. Hint, hint."

"Who were you winking at?" Donbalon questioned.

"Ah, just a little bit of forshadowing/Wall humour." Chamelan replied lightly. "Come on, let's go before all the good seats are taken!" He started getting out of the bushes.

But Donbalon stayed back. "Uh, I dunno. What if something bad happens?"

Chamelan sighed. "You're not gonna get stuck in an "It's a Small World" ride, if that's what you're thinking."

"Well...it could happen..."

Chamelan sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll go alone. Just wait here until the others show up." He walked towards the Moulin Rouge. He looked for the ticket booth, but soon got confused with all the hallways. Soon, he was totally lost. He decided to go in one of the doors that happened to be unlocked. He opened it and...

"AAAAAHHH!!!" screamed a group of half-dressed women.

"Whoops."

After being thrown out of the building and landing on his face in the dirt, Chamelan groaned and didn't bother getting up.

"Hey, Chamelan!" Donbalon ran over to him, eating an ice cream cone. "How'd it go?"

Chamelan growled, then got an idea. "_It's a small world after all!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Donbalon dropped his ice cream and ran the other way.

Chamelan just snickered.

---

At the Charlotte Inn, Helen and Will had just left after an agonizingly long visit, which I'm not going to write about. Reala, who was now healed, was practicing his table serving manners with NiGHTS, Clawz, and Charlotte.

"Would you like some juice?" Reala asked NiGHTS.

"Yes, please."

Reala poured the juice.

"In a cup, Reala!"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." Reala cleaned the table and poured the juice in a cup.

Charlotte instructed, "Now ask us what each of us would like to eat."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Got any lobster?" Clawz asked, licking his lips.

Reala answered sarcastically, "Sure, let me just go to the ocean and catch some."

"Sweet!"

Instead of actually doing that, Reala got a plastic lobster and asked Clawz, "Would you like it mashed or crumbled?"

Clawz thought, then with a semi-wicked grin he answered, "Mashed, please."

"Uh...ok." Reala tossed it behind him and grabbed a bowl of cat kibble and placed it in front of Clawz. "_Bon appetite_."

"Hey!" Clawz complained, glaring at the bowl.

"Well? How'd I do?" Reala asked Charlotte.

"FAIL!" Clawz shouted at once.

"Actually, he did quite well. Better than I expected." Charlotte responded.

"Quite well?" Reala scoffed in disbelief. "I've done _awesome_!"

"Well, us proper people are more modest. But yes, you could say that you've done..._awesome_." Charlotte said with a wink.

"See that?" Clawz whispered to NiGHTS. "That, was the wink of _change_."

"Shut up, Clawz!" NiGHTS hissed. "Go eat your kibble!"

"But I want lobster!" Clawz whined.

"Catch it yourself!"

Clawz was about to protest, but then he looked up thoughtfully. "Hmm..."

NiGHTS then spoke up, "And where is Jackle? He should've been here by now."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Reala offered. He walked perfectly to the door and opened it perfectly. So perfect that NiGHTS couldn't help notice Charlotte smiling at him.

But anyway, at the door were a couple of police officers holding Jackle...in handcuffs. One of the policemen asked Reala, "Is this guy with you?"

"No." Reala said at once. "I've never seen him before in my life."

Jackle laughed. "Oh, Reala, you're so funny!" He added, "When you're not mad all the time." He turned to a police officer and said, "See? I told you I would find my friends here."

"Jackle, what on earth did you do??" NiGHTS asked, coming up to him.

A policeman explained, "We caught him causing havoc in the women's dressing room at the Moulin Rouge. He _claims_ he was just visiting every room."

NiGHTS and Reala glared at Jackle. "Jackle!!"

"And that's not all!" Jackle added, grinning, "I got me a souvenir!" He reached in his cape and held up a corsette. "I think it's supposed to be a fashionable hat."

"Jackle, give that back!" NiGHTS swiped the corsette from Jackle and handed it to an officer. "I'm so sorry about him."

"Yeah," Reala added sadly, "he escaped from an asylum and we're the only ones who can stop him from doing something too horrible to mention."

The policemen glanced at each other, then turned back to NiGHTS. "He only gets let go once you make bail."

"Ok." NiGHTS said. After a pause, she asked, "How do we make it?"

An officer held out his hand expectingly.

NiGHTS and Reala looked at each other, not sure what to do. Then NiGHTS got an idea and put sticks of gum in the officer's hand, smiling. "There you go!"

"Uh--"

"Ok, bye! Don't chew it all in one place!" Reala was about to close the door, but the police stopped him.

"You have to give us something worth more than gum for this guy's freedom." a policeman informed.

Reala looked thoughtful. "Well, we do have a talking cat..."

"Hey!" Clawz began to protest, then caught himself. "I mean, _meow_."

Charlotte decided to be a hero and step in. "What bail means is that you pay a certain amount of money in order to free someone who was convicted of a crime."

_Well, isn't she a genius,_ NiGHTS thought sarcastically, even though she herself didn't know what bail was.

"Ok, fine." Reala payed the officers. "Can we still sell you the talking cat?"

Clawz growled and hissed.

"Then can we at least have our gum back?" NiGHTS asked, taking the gum without waiting for a response.

The police were satisfied and they took the handcuffs off Jackle. Before they left, they told Jackle severely, "Remember, we got you on our records. You do anything stupid and we'll know about it."

Reala scoffed. "You don't have enough space on your record sheets to keep track of how many stupid things this guy does."

The police looked confused and a little frightened, but they left without another word.

And then everyone glared at Jackle.

"What? It's bad enough Isabella wasn't dancing there. She's got sizzle and spice." Jackle drooled.

Queen Bella was about to shoot her poison dart gun at them from the door's old-fashioned keyhole, when she gagged as soon as she heard what Jackle said and made a break for the bathroom.

_Hee hee, Jackle got in trouble! But that's only the tip of the iceberg. The greater trouble starts in the next chapter...so please review._


	12. A Date to Forget

_Wow, a lot of readers have taken the NiGHTSxRealaxCharlotte thing really seriously. Me likey! :D_

Chapter Twelve: A Date to Forget

The following afternoon in the former Nightmarens' hotel room... With Charlotte and Reala gone outside to practice more lessons, NiGHTS was talking with Jackle and Clawz about--

"Charlotte. I _hate_ her!" NiGHTS so kindly filled everyone in.

"It's about time." Clawz sighed. "We were wondering when you'd snap."

"But what should I do?" NiGHTS asked, worriedly. "She's stealing Reala from me!"

Jackle blurted determinedly, "You gotta eat her! It's the only way to win Reala back!"

"No, no!" Clawz shook his head. "Listen, NiGHTS, if you wanna get Reala back, then you should do what Amy should've done in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic."

"What should've Amy done?" NiGHTS asked Clawz.

"She should've done anything to get Sally out of the picture so that Sonic could be hers!" Clawz replied.

"So, what should I do?"

"What Amy should've done!"

"Which was?" NiGHTS still wanted to know.

"Anything to get Sally outta the picture!"

"..." NiGHTS still didn't get it. "What does Sally have to do with me?"

Clawz sighed in exasperation. "Look, why don't you just plan a date with Reala? That way, you and Ree get to spend some time together and Charlotte won't bother you."

NiGHTS lit up. "Yeah! That's a great idea!"

"And then you can eat her!" Jackle said evilly.

"Charlotte or Sally?"

Clawz shrugged. "Eh, it doesn't matter. Both."

NiGHTS stood up. "Well, I better find Reala and tell him--"

"Tell me what?" Reala asked, walking into the room.

At least, they thought it was Reala, until they turned around and saw someone totally unfamiliar. This new guy was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket with matching shoes. He had no makeup or mask on his rugged face, and his black hair was ruffled in a handsome way.

"AAAAAHHH!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH REALA?!" Jackle demanded.

"Jackle, it's me."

"WHY HAVE YOU REPLACED HIM?!"

Reala sighed, then explained to everyone that Charlotte took him to get some new clothes and stuff. And then everyone was like, "Oh, ok.", except for NiGHTS, who was like, "Oh sh**!" but she didn't say that. Reala then asked again, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Before NiGHTS could reply, Jackle blurted out, "She wants to eat--"

"With...you." Clawz interrupted.

"I was going to say Sally..." Jackle mumbled to Clawz.

"Uh, yes!" NiGHTS smiled at Reala. "I want to go on a date with you. Somewhere."

"A date?" Reala nodded. "Sure, that'd be nice. 'Bout time we finish our first date. So, what do you want to do? Hang out at the mall? Go to the movies? Or screw up half the world's computers?"

Jackle piped, "Ooh! There's a great method for that in 'Cyberhacking for Dummies'!" and held up the book.

NiGHTS explained, "Actually, I wanted to eat dinner at a fancy restaurant. Whadaya say?"

So NiGHTS and Reala planned out where they were going for dinner and when. Reala then had to go finish his training, and NiGHTS decided to get herself ready for her big date with the smokin' hot hearthrob.

"...That's it?" Clawz asked NiGHTS in disbelief after she had straightened her hat and vest.

"That's it. I am now ready for my date!" NiGHTS answered, smiling at her reflection happily.

Clawz looked really unsure. "You know, NiGHTS, you probably need to do more than just adjust your outfit if you wanna impress Reala." He sat up and buffed his claws against his chest proudly. "Now, I may not look like it, but I am an expert in social interactions."

But Jackle scoffed, "You couldn't even ask Nimia on a date!"

"You couldn't ask Isabella out, either!" Clawz retorted.

"But I _will_ once I find Isabella again!" Jackle informed happily.

Queen Bella, who was hanging on the window sill aiming a lazer gun at them, lost her grip and fell 10 stories to the ground with a scream after freaking out over what Jackle said.

Clawz ignored Jackle and said to NiGHTS, "Trust me. I'll make sure you get fixed up for tonight. Now let's hit the streets!"

"Won't that make me dirtier?"

Clawz sighed and shook his head. "Oh, we have so much work to do."

---

They first headed to the clothing boutique, the same one that NiGHTS went to earlier in this fanfic. She was forced to apologize before the workers could give her new clothers. When Clawz showed NiGHTS a simple yet elegant dress from the bargain bin, she was fascinated and wanted it. The workers had no choice but to comply. As they gave her the dress, they also threw in matching pumps.

"Oooh, pumps are _shoes_!" NiGHTS realized when she was given them. "That explains so much!" she said with a grin.

NiGHTS and Clawz then headed to the perfume shop, and this time got only _one_ fragrance.

They also went to the hair salon, which took the longest because the hair dresser had to brush out all the tangles and knots in NiGHTS long, blond hair.

They then went to the nail clippers, the makeup salon, the jewelry shop, the--

"All right, we get it! I had to get an extreme makeover!" NiGHTS shouted. "Tell the camera crew to get out of here now!"

The "Extreme Makeover: Reprised Edition" camera crew reluctantly left. Clawz and NiGHTS then headed back to the hotel.

Clawz went inside the room first, looking bedraggled.

"Well? What happened? Tell me!" Jackle prodded.

Clawz sighed solemnly. "I've done everything I could. The rest is up to her..."

"How is she??" Jackle asked in concern.

"NiGHTS is..." Clawz began sadly, but finished with great enthusiasm, "FABULOUS!"

That was NiGHTS' cue to enter the room in full attire. She was wearing a long, dark purple evening gown with her shoes accented with silver. Instead of her Ideya necklace, she wore a silver heart-shaped pendant around her neck and a silver chain bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair was silky and straight, curling at the ends, and her bangs were now even instead of parted and wild. I don't feel like describing her makeup, but it looked good on her. She had basically been transformed into a "realistic" Barbie doll.

"AAAAAAHH!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NIGHTS?!?!?"

"Relax, Jackle, it _is_ me."

"HAS SHE BEEN REPLACED, TOO?!?!"

Clawz ignored Jackle's stupidity and announced, "Now that NiGHTS has been beautified to the maximum, she can finally go on the date and save Reala!"

"Great!" NiGHTS said.

"So...where's the restaurant?" Clawz asked, jumping into NiGHTS' arms.

"Why? You're not coming." NiGHTS responded, putting Clawz down.

"What?! Not coming??" Clawz echoed in disbelief. "But...after all I did to perfect you...you're just gonna forget about me???"

"Uh...yeah."

Clawz whimpered, then began to bawl. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I'll never get to eat at a fancy restaurant!"

NiGHTS patted Clawz's head. "Now, now--"

But Clawz jerked away from her and interrupted, "No, don't touch me! Besides, you shouldn't waste those creamy hands on me instead of Reala!"

"Ok then. I'll just be going." NiGHTS turned away and left the room.

Clawz then continued to cry, then stopped and sighed. "NiGHTS is growing up."

---

NiGHTS sat at the reserved table, waiting for Reala to show up.

"Can I get you anything, madamoiselle?" a maître d' asked.

"No thanks, I'm waiting for my date." NiGHTS replied.

A few more minutes went by, and Reala still didn't come. NiGHTS figured he must be running late, so she wasn't worried. But then after 15 minutes, NiGHTS grew impatient. "What is taking him so long?" she wondered out loud.

The waiter returned a second time. "Can I get you anything now, madamoiselle?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'm still waiting."

The waiter looked skeptical, but said nothing and left again.

NiGHTS tapped her foot and looked at the clock on the wall. _Why on earth is Reala late? He would never keep me waiting for so long!_ NiGHTS hoped Reala hadn't been in an accident. She tried to think of positive reasons why Reala wasn't on time. Maybe he was stopping to buy her flowers on the way over. But it didn't seem to help because NiGHTS was starting to get really worried.

"Miss, I think you are only here to escape the hot night air." the maître d' told NiGHTS quietly. "But if you leave right now, I won't tell the manager."

NiGHTS glared at him. "I'm positive that my date will be here soon."

"That's what you said last time."

"Tell you what, if my date doesn't arrive in 5 more minutes, I'll leave." NiGHTS compromised.

The waiter sighed. "Fair enough." He went to another table.

NiGHTS began to look out the window, in case she could see Reala coming from outside. She heard a motorcycle revving, and then she saw him.

On a new motorcycle. With Charlotte. The two of them were laughing as they sped off down the street.

NiGHTS' jaw dropped. She felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. Repeatedly. Like Julius Caesar, only not in a toga. _I don't--how could he--that is just--ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! _

A random old man looking very similar to Stan Lee sitting at the table beside NiGHTS sighed, "I've been there before."

NiGHTS turned slowly to him, giving him a quizzical look.

The man looked at her. "'Nuff said." He got up and left.

Weird. Anyway, NiGHTS still couldn't believe what just happened. How could Reala forget about their date? Or what if he didn't forget? What if he decided to take a ride with Charlotte instead of being with NiGHTS? The thought enraged her. She clenched her teeth and fists and stiffly stood up. "Well, if that's the way he wants it, then so be it. But I'm not going down without a nuclear holocaust. Whatever that is."

_OWCH! NiGHTS got stood up! Charlotte's such a bi-otch, isn't she? Don't worry, she'll get what's coming to her. See how NiGHTS deals with this problem in the next chapter. _


	13. A Seemingly False I Love You

_Warning: This chapter may make NxR shippers cry... Don't hate me!_

Chapter Thirteen: A Seemingly False "I Love You"

NiGHTS was sitting on the bed in the hotel room she shared with her friends. She checked her watch, then looked up just as the door started to open. _Well, at least he shows up here._ NiGHTS thought bitterly.

"Hey, NiGHTS." Reala greeted, closing the door behind him. He noticed her new clothes. "Why're you all dressed up?" he asked casually while taking his leather jacket off.

NiGHTS blinked at him, but the cold look on her face didn't change. "Why am I dressed up? Gee, I dunno, maybe it's because I was about to go on a date with someone."

"Uh-huh. That's nice." Reala said lightly, not really paying attention as he hung his jacket on a coathanger.

NiGHTS narrowed her eyes. "Well it would've been nice, except that my date never showed up."

"Boy, I bet that's frustrating." said Reala, going to the kitchen for a snack.

_Ugh! The nerve of that guy! Reala, you're such a jerk!!_ NiGHTS had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying that part out loud. "Yes. It was. And to top it all off, I saw my date riding his motorcycle with another woman!"

Reala turned to her in excitement. "He's got a motorcycle? Sweet! We can be motorcycle buddies!"

NiGHTS finally snapped. "OH THAT IS _IT!!_" She practically jumped off the bed and glared at Reala in fury. "I can't believe you actually forgot about our date!!"

"We had a date?" Reala asked slowly, as if he couldn't remember.

"YES!" NiGHTS shouted, her nostrils flaring. "What, did little Miss Perfect seduce you into taking her out? Did she have to wave a yo-yo in front of your eyes? Or did she just bat her eyelashes and you followed her right away?"

"NiGHTS, you don't understand." Reala began sternly. "It's not like that."

"Then tell me what it _is_!"

Reala hesitated, then explained, "Charlotte said I was doing so well that she said we should take a break and drive around for a bit in the new motorcycle she bought me. We were having so much fun that I didn't realize how late it was getting."

"Oh, so now she buys you stuff. In fact, the same thing that almost got you killed!"

"Um, I'm gonna stay outta this..." Clawz said uneasily, starting to crawl away.

But NiGHTS grabbed him and dragged him back, his claws raking the carpet. "_You're_ gonna stay _right here!_" She turned her attention back to Reala. "I can't believe I used to like you! I can't believe I didn't see that you were a selfish, two-timing jerk!"

"NiGHTS," Reala started, his voice rising in anger, "you know that's not true. You're the only one I could ever care about."

"Then why do you sound so angry?" NiGHTS challenged.

"Because you're making such a big deal out of something that I didn't even do!"

"But it IS a big deal!!"

Jackle piped up happily, "Hey, guys, wanna see--"

"NO!!" NiGHTS and Reala shouted at him, then continued to glare at each other with their piercing eyes.

"How could you do this to me, Reala?" NiGHTS said, close to tears. But she forced herself not to cry. "I thought you loved me..."

"I do love you, NiGHTS--"

"No you don't!" she snapped. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have forgotten me! I don't wanna hear you say that false 'I love you' anymore!"

Reala snarled, "Just because I spend time with Charlotte, it doesn't mean I love her! You're letting your jealousy distort your vision of what's really going on here!"

"Jealous? Me? Ha!" NiGHTS laughed scornfully. "You're saying I'm jealous of that little cream puff?"

"Yes!"

"Well you know what, Reala? You're right. I am jealous. Because I have loved you every single day of my life. And when you finally said that you loved me, I thought, 'Wow, I must be pretty special if Reala loves me'. And I kept believing that I was special because _you_ made me feel special."

Jackle announced cheerfully, "Here I come! Ta-da!" He turned around and displayed an upside-down pyramid of cards balancing in the palm of his hand. He saw that NiGHTS and Reala weren't paying attention to him and he dropped the cards, frowning.

Even Queen Bella, who was hiding in the closet and getting ready to jump out with a chainsaw, started to cry and didn't have the heart to carry out her plan.

NiGHTS glanced away from Reala, looking hurt.

Reala sighed and began gently, "NiGHTS, I--"

"Leave." NiGHTS said, turning around and looking at the floor. "Just leave. Please."

Reala waited a few seconds, then sighed again. He turned around and walked out the room.

When NiGHTS heard the door shut, she finally let the tears fall. She sat on the bed and covered her eyes with her hands, sobbing.

Clawz sympathetically rubbed his flank against NiGHTS' side. "Hey, cheer up, NiGHTS." he purred. "This isn't like you."

"Yeah!" Jackle agreed, imitating what Clawz was doing on the other side of NiGHTS. "Besides, you got us!"

"Not your best argument." Clawz muttered to him.

NiGHTS sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, guys. I just..." She sighed, then turned to Jackle. "Go back and do that thing with the cards again."

Jackle turned away and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Oh forget it, the moment's gone."

_The title of this chapter is the english translation for the J-pop song "Uso Mitai Na I Love You" by Utada Hikaru. It's an awesome song so check it out. After you review this chapter, of course. ;)_


	14. Back to the Real World

_Skipping over to Nightmare, we'll get to see how Wizeman is taking to all these failures with his Nightmarens._

Chapter Fourteen: Back to the Real World

Six furious eyes glared at the 8 now-Nightmarens, who were cowering in fear. Wizeman continued to glare at them for a while, trying his best not to explode. He was, after all, taking an anger-management course. I guess it didn't work, because he yelled, "YOU ****ING IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!"

The Nightmarens cried out and curled up in defense. "M-Master! We're sorry!"

"Sorry?! _Sorry?!_ You're not sorry, because you FAILED!" Wizeman shouted.

"But...we...you..." Chamelan began, slightly confused.

"Don't argue with me!" Wizeman snapped. "Or else..." His hands moved forward, crackling with electricity.

"Eek!" Chamelan hid behind Gillwing.

Wizeman went on, "I give you all a second chance, and this is what you give me???"

Queen Bella pleaded, "Please, Master, give us a third chance!"

Wizeman turned to her. "Why should I give _you_ a third chance? Yes, you were persistant in trying to get rid of NiGHTS and the others, but you always fled at the last second!" He looked at Donbalon. "You had a straightforward plan, but you were cocky!" He turned to Girania and Gulpo. "Attacking them _out of water_? How foolish of you!" He looked at Puffy. "You had the right setup, but you didn't seize the right opportunity!" Next was Bomamba. "You weren't even paying attention!" Then was Gillwing. "You didn't even do anything!" Then he turned to Chamelan. "What were _you_ thinking?" He turned once more. "And Cerberus--" Wizeman didn't see the vicious dog anywhere. "Where is Cerberus anyway?"

(The dog pound in Paris)

Cerberus was howling sadly in his cage at the pound.

(Nightmare Castle)

"Oh." Wizeman said. "Well, we'll pick him up when we get back."

"Wait, get back?" Gillwing echoed.

"Yes." Wizeman replied with a smirk. "Tonight, I'm sending you back-- to the real world!" He pointed dramatically, and the "Back to the Future" theme started playing. "SILENCE!" He crushed the tape recorder that was playing the music. A portal appeared and began sucking all the Nightmarens in.

"Whooooooooooaaaaa!!!!!!!!" they cried, flailing.

"And this time, I'm coming with you!" Wizeman jumped into the portal as well.

A minor Nightmaren came into the Throne Room after the portal disappeared, pushing a dessert cart. "Your Apple Danish and coffee, sir--" He looked around. "Um...Master?"

_Oh no, Wizeman's gone to the real world again! What could this mean for NiGHTS and her friends? What could this mean for the other Nightmarens? What could this mean for the Apple Danish? Please review, and you shall find out._


	15. Wizeman Appears

_Sorry, I was planning on updating sooner, but I was AT A KELLY CLARKSON CONCERT IN OHIO!! :D As you can tell, I enjoyed it. Without further ado, I give you the next chapter._

Chapter Fifteen: Wizeman Appears

NiGHTS sat at the table with her head resting on her hands in a depressed manner. She had obviously not gotten over what had happened earlier that night. She was entirely silent, except for the occasional sigh.

Clawz, who was at the table as well, pushed several comic books into a pile with his paws and said, "I've been looking through all the issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic for this situation, and I've discovered something."

NiGHTS slowly looked up at Clawz. "What?"

"This isn't in any of the comics!"

NiGHTS dropped her head back on her hands with a groan.

"Don't worry, NiGHTS, you'll feel much better once you've tried a shot of this!" Jackle said positively, handing NiGHTS a glass of a golden-coloured liquid.

NiGHTS barely looked up. "What is it?" she asked dully.

"Liquid gold!"

NiGHTS blinked her droopy eyes and asked again, "What is it?"

Clawz read the lable on the bottle. "It says, 'Liquoire'. Liquoire? Is that even a word?"

"I'll try it, but I doubt it'll make me feel any better." NiGHTS sighed and sat upright. She took the glass and chugged it in one gulp. And then NiGHTS began to gag. She seemed to be choking, then looked like she was having a seizure. "Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" NiGHTS screamed, clutching her throat.

"What's happening?!" Jackle cried in alarm.

Clawz plugged his ears. "I don't know!!"

NiGHTS then stopped screaming...and fell down, unconcious.

The other two looked down at her, then at each other.

Clawz gasped. "Someone must've poisoned it!"

"OMG! Nooooooo way! Who?" Jackle wanted to know.

Clawz narrowed his eyes menacingly. "Isabella."

"WHAT?!?!" Jackle grabbed Clawz and shouted, "YOU'RE INSANE!!"

"Come on, Jackle, she's been trying to kill us ever since we met her." Clawz reasoned. "She's probably even hiding in our ventilation shaft right now."

Queen Bella's hand froze over the trigger on her miniature harpoon when she heard what Clawz had said. She quietly and quickly backed out of the vent the way she came.

Jackle shook his head firmly. "Not my Isabella!"

Clawz pondered. "Well, then again, it could've been Charlotte."

Jackle grabbed a handful of cards and said in determination, "Charlotte must DIE!"

"...Where is she, anyway?" Clawz wonder out loud.

"Probably in Reala's arms by now..."

That woke NiGHTS up. "HELL NO!" she yelled in anger, jumping up off the ground. "I'm going out to find Reala and get him back!"

Jackle gave her a thumbs up. "Good for you!"

"Be back soon!" Clawz called after her. "'Wipeout' is gonna start in a bit!"

NiGHTS stormed out of the hotel and began to walk the lonely streets of Paris, calling Reala's name. "Reala! Reala, it's NiGHTS! I'm really sorry! Please come back!" She walked until her feet hurt, and she called until her throat was sore. "Oh Reala. Where are you?" she whispered sadly.

"Looking for someone?"

NiGHTS gasped and turned around. Then she frowned in disappointment. "Oh, it's just Wizeman. What do you want?"

Wizeman, in his human form, snapped defensively, "What do you mean, 'it's just Wizeman'?! I'm the Dream World's greatest--" He stopped himself and spoke calmly, "I mean, my name isn't Wizeman, though I am a wise man."

NiGHTS rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. That's the same act you used in New York."

Wizeman grumbled, "Ok, so it is me." He snapped, "What do you want?"

NiGHTS blinked. "Uh, I just asked _you_ that."

"Oh, right." Wizeman cleared his throat. "I know where Reala is. You see, after your little spat with him, he went off somewhere to cry, but my Nightmarens and I caught him in our trap!" He laughed evilly.

"You're bluffing." NiGHTS said.

"No I'm not. And I can prove it." Wizeman told her. "If you come with me to my new secret hideout, I'll let Reala go."

"Are you sure you won't lead me into a horrible trap?"

"Of course! I'm a man of my word. I'll even sign a contract!" Wizeman grabbed a piece of paper and pen from his suit pocket and said while writing, "'I, Master Wizeman, hearby promise not to harm both NiGHTS and Reala in my super-secret hideout.'" He briefly showed NiGHTS the contract, but put it away before she could actually read it.

"Hmm, it still seems suspicious, but...what the heck." NiGHTS shrugged. "Ok, Wizey. Take me to your hideout."

"Excellent. But first, you have to wear this blindfold." Wizeman tied one around her head.

"Huh? Why?"

"I can't just let you see where my super-secret hideout actually is!" Wizeman said matter-of-factly. He grabbed her arm and led her away. A few minutes later, Wizeman took off the blindfold. "We're here."

NiGHTS looked around. "We're in...the Notre Dame cathedral."

"No, it's my super-secret hideout!"

NiGHTS pointed at the bells hanging above them. "Um, no, because there are bells up there, and this is where we ended up when the portal took us here. I found out the name of this place a few days ago."

"Oh."

NiGHTS crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Ok, I followed you to your 'secret hideout', now let Reala go!"

Wizeman smiled sinisterly. "Of course." He snapped his fingers and seven ex-Nightmarens surrounded NiGHTS.

"I knew it!" NiGHTS accused. "I knew it was all a trap! And you even promised you wouldn't harm me!"

"No. I promised I wouldn't harm _both _you _and_ Reala _here_. And since Reala isn't here, heheheh..." Wizeman snickered darkly. "Let the games begin."

_Wizeman obviously hasn't watched any Real World Villain 101 movies. Not that there's even such a thing, so don't bother looking them up. Although you never know... Ah, just review please._


	16. The Fourth Wall

_It's a small world after all...It's a small world after all... Sorry, it's catchy._

Chapter Sixteen: The Fourth Wall

Taking out Girania and Gulpo was easy, since all NiGHTS had to do was push their mobile tanks away from her. And Gillwing was no problem either, since he was too scared to fight NiGHTS because he was so small. It was when the humans grabbed ahold of her that NiGHTS began to think she was in real trouble.

Wizeman stepped forward. "I could finish you off right now." he sneered to NiGHTS.

"Then what are you waiting for?" NiGHTS challenged, then regretted what she said.

Wizeman smirked. "I was thinking about it, but then I thought that would be too easy. Too quick. After all you've made me suffer, I want you to suffer as well. Therefore, I shall make your death nice and slow."

"So you're going to poison me?"

"Well I was," grumbled Wizeman, "but it turns out that Queen Bella used all the poison we had in her latest weapon." He glanced around the room. "Where is she, anyway?"

Chamelan replied, "She said she was gonna try to finish off the rest of them."

"I knew I thought you all looked familiar the first time I saw all, well, most of you!" NiGHTS growled. "You guys were trying to kill us the whole time!"

Wizeman looked at NiGHTS, puzzled. "Wait, you mean you didn't notice them before?"

NiGHTS shook her head. "Besides Cerberus, not at all. I didn't even know we were being stalked."

Wizeman snapped at his faithful Nightmarens, "You're all idiots!!"

"Yes, Master."

Wizeman grabbed NiGHTS and swiftly put handcuffs on her wrists. "So instead of poison, I'm going to drop you off the Awful Tower!" he announced darkly.

NiGHTS began brightly, "Actually, it's called the Eiffel Tower, named after Gustave Eiffel, who was a French design--"

"Now you're making fun of me?" Wizeman tested threateningly.

"Oh no no no no!" NiGHTS said quickly and nervously. "Heheh, I just meant--"

"I don't have time for this." Wizeman roughly led NiGHTS down out of the bell tower and through the cathedral, followed by the other Nightmarens.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Wizeman and the Nightmarens would say casually to passer-byers who gave them strange looks.

NiGHTS wasn't too worried about Wizeman's plan to kill her. After all, it wasn't the first time, and she was sure it wasn't gonna be the last. She was positive her friends were gonna save her, as they always had her back, like she had all of theirs. "You know," NiGHTS started confidently to Wizeman, "my friends are gonna come rescue me. Yeah, just thought I'd let you know that."

But Wizeman chuckled and asked without looking back, "How can you be so certain your friends even know where you are? And even if they did, Jackle's a moron, Clawz is a coward, and Reala has left you for some other woman. What chance do you have against stopping me?"

For once, NiGHTS had no response. _He's right,_ she thought in disappointment. _I'm gonna die._

---

Reala burst through the hotel room door, wearing his jester's outfit and holding a bouquet of NiGHTS' favourite flowers. "NiGHTS, my love, I am so deeply sorry!" he began sincerely. "I have acted like a fool, but I realize now that a person as special as you deserves all the attention a lover can give!" He went down on his knees and finished passionately, "Can you ever find it in your big and loving heart to forgive me?"

"NiGHTS isn't here." Clawz said, not looking up from his newspaper.

"She got kidnapped by Wizeman and he's gonna drop her off the Eiffel Tower." Jackle added, concentrating on his DS.

"K, first of all, I worked hard on that apology, and second, WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO STOP HIM?!" Reala shouted in anger.

"Oh no, the kidnapping happened _after_ NiGHTS left, in the Notre Dame." Clawz explained calmly, flipping a page with his paw. "We were still here during that time."

Reala was confused. "Wait, then how do you know about all this?"

"It's a Fourth Wall thing." Clawz replied simply. "You wouldn't understand."

Jackle then looked up from his DS and asked, "What's a Fourth Wall?"

"Well, you see," Clawz began, casually folding his newspaper, "the Fourth Wall is an imaginary boundary that separates fiction from reality."

"Huh?"

"For example, this is the NiGHTS Fanfiction world of 'NiGHTS: Journey into Paris', by ERiN OPPEL." Clawz clarified. "Reality would be the world of the people who are reading this Fanfic."

"Oh, I get it!" Jackle said happily. "You mean like the people who leave those nice reviews at the end of each chapter?"

"Precisely!"

Reala growled in irritation. "Stop breaking the Fourth Wall!"

Clawz scoffed. "Please, the Fourth Wall has already been broken since the first chapter."

"You're still doing it!!"

Then Jackle wondered out loud, "Are there any other walls? Like the Fifth Wall?"

"Actually, there is!" Clawz replied, ignoring Reala's complaints in the background, "That is when a character makes reference to his/her real-life actor, or to another character played by the same actor."

Jackle started excitedly, "You mean like in 'Looney Tunes: Back in Action' when Daffy Duck--"

"SILENCE!!" Reala yelled.

"What?" Clawz said, irritated.

"NiGHTS is in trouble and you're talking about _walls???_"

"I wonder if the Fourth and Fifth Walls are either painted or wallpapered..." Jackle thought aloud.

Reala snapped, "That's it! You're coming with me!" He grabbed Clawz by the scruff of his neck and Jackle by the collar of his cape and went outside.

_Sorry about all the Wall talk. Yeah, the Fourth Wall's pretty much destroyed by now. But you knew that all along, didn't you? ;)_


	17. Mama Luigi Eats Waffles

_Sorry for the long update!_

Chapter Seventeen: Mama Luigi Eats Waffles

Mama Luigi opened the fridge, but found it to be empty. "Hey, Mario! Where's all our food?"

Mario didn't reply, because he was currently devouring the last sandwich made from the last of the ingredients in their house. "Huh? Oh, uh, I don't know. Why don't you make some waffles?"

"Great idea, Mario! I can use the handy-dandy waffle-maker I bought on eBay!"

Hehehee, sorry about that. I was just making sure you readers were paying attention to the story and not simply skimming over everything. Not that I don't trust you or anything, I'm just checking. Sorry again. Now, onto the real plot...

Clawz giggled in a somewhat evil manner.

"What?" Jackle asked, interested in getting in on something somewhat evil.

Clawz snickered, "I just sold a defective waffle-maker on eBay."

"This is no time to get sidetracked." Reala said. "We need to get to the Eiffel Tower as quickly as possible." He glanced around and saw a man parking his motorcycle beside the sidewalk. "That'll work." He ran to the motorcycle and got on.

"Hey, what the--"

"Mind if I borrow this?" Without waiting for an answer, Reala started the motorcycle and drove away with Clawz and Jackle.

"That was Brad Pitt!" said Clawz in surprise, looking back.

Reala grinned. "Ha! Now I'm good-looking, _and_ I own a motorcycle!" He turned his head and blew a raspberry at Brad Pitt. "Sucka!"

---

Wizeman, NiGHTS, and the other bad guys were now in the streets of Paris, making their way to the Eiffel Tower.

"I'm tired." NiGHTS complained like a 2-year-old.

"Don't worry." said Wizeman. "It won't be long before you'll be fast asleep...FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Um, Master? People are looking at you weirdly." Donbalon pointed out.

"I don't care!" Wizeman snapped. "Once I take over the Night Dimension, I'll conquer this world too and everyone will have to look at me in awe!" Like that would ever happen.

NiGHTS then heard a motorcycle. And...Reala's voice as well? _Probably going out with Charlotte again, _she thought coldly. But then she heard people screaming, and the motorcycle started to sound louder.

"...Whoever's making that motorcycle noise, stop!" Wizeman ordered.

"None of us were making any sounds!" the other used-to-be-Nightmarens stated.

"Hmm..." Wizeman grumbled. In a split-second, Reala ran his motorcycle over Wizeman, and at the same time swooped up NiGHTS and set her on the back seat. "OW!" Wizeman struggled to get up, and when he did, he saw a blurry NiGHTS and her friends riding away on a motorcycle. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes quickly. "Somebody stop them! They're getting away!"

"Yes, Master!" The 7 has-been-Nightmarens at once went after the traitors.

NiGHTS, who was on the seat behind Reala and doing her best to hang on in handcuffs, asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"I just saved you from Wizeman!" answered Reala proudly.

"You _did not_." NiGHTS pretended to sound annoyed, but she was deeply overjoyed that Reala had come to rescue her after all.

"No time to talk now, love. We gotta lose those Nightmarens!" Reala said, glancing in his mirror.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Jackle shrilled from the side car.

But all of a sudden, the motorcycle started to sputter and slow down, eventually coming to a stop. A small orange light flashed on the dashboard of the motorcycle accompanied by a beep of the same interval.

"...I said full speed ahead! Why'd we stop?!" Jackle demanded.

Reala pressed harder on the gas pedal. "I dunno! It's at full throttle!"

"Maybe we're out of gas." Clawz guessed.

Reala scoffed. "Please. How can you be so sure?"

Clawz simply pointed his paw at the flashing orange words that said "OUTTA GAS, BRAD".

Reala smacked the wheel and grunted, "Leave it to Brad Pitt to forget to fill up his motorcycle's tank."

"Brad Pitt?" NiGHTS said, confused.

"Never mind. Come on! We'll run!" Reala helped NiGHTS off the bike and started running with her and the other two away from the gaining ex-'Marens.

"There they are!" exclaimed Bomamba, pointing. She turned to one of her cats. "Nimia, this is your chance! Run ahead and distract them!"

Nimia meowed and dashed towards NiGHTS and her friends, who were almost across a street. She mewed loudly and luckily, Clawz heard.

"Guys, wait!" Clawz stopped and turned around. "Nimia? Is that you?" His eyes widened in happiness when he saw her running towards him. "I knew you'd always come back to me!"

Reala, sensing this was a trap, shouted, "Clawz, _move_! We gotta keep going!" He had already made it to the other side of the street with the others.

Nimia stood before Clawz and meowed urgently. "She wants us to follow her!" Clawz explained to his friends.

But Reala knew better. He started to run towards Clawz. "No, Clawz! It's a trap!"

Before he got to them, Clawz heard the motor of a car approaching and he turned just in time to see a taxi heading straight for Nimia. Without wasting a second, he yowled, "Flee, my love!" and shoved Nimia off the road right before the car could run over her. Unfortunately, Clawz had been the one who got injured.

"Clawz!" NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle cried. They ran to his side. "Clawz, are you ok?" NiGHTS asked in worry.

Clawz coughed. "I never thought it would end like this. At least I am glad I could save Nimia."

Reala noticed something and began, "Um, Clawz--"

"I don't have many regrets." Clawz rambled weakly. "True, I have always wanted to perform in 'Cats', at least as a supporting actor or stage prop. But I do wish I could've eaten in a fancy restaurant."

Then NiGHTS realized the same thing that Reala did. "But Clawz, you're not--"

"I just hope it won't be too hard for you to find a coffin in my size..."

"I think a Band-Aid's all you need." said Reala.

Clawz lifted his head up. "Excuse me?"

"You got a boo-boo on your tail." NiGHTS pointed out.

Clawz looked at the scratch on his tail and wiggled it. "Oh. I feel so much better."

Nimia mewed and licked Clawz affectionately on the muzzle.

"Wow, _much_ better!" Clawz purred dreamily.

Jackle glared. "Hey! How come he gets a kiss from his girlfriend and I don't get one from mine?!"

"Who would wanna kiss you?" NiGHTS mocked.

Jackle smiled. "Isabella would! And I'll prove it! Next time I see her, I'll kiss her right away!" He turned around and saw Isabella not far from them. "ISABELLA!"

Queen Bella immediately hid her Gamma Radiation Ray behind her back. She had pushed the button before Jackle spoke, so the ray fired a ball of nuclear energy at the sky, which exploded. Becoming disgusted by what Jackle had said, she turned around and left the scene.

Jackle frowned. "Aw, I guess she didn't see me."

Reala heard the Nightmarens approaching and said, "Quick! We need to get outta here!"

Nimia meowed and Clawz explained, "Nimia wants to come with us!"

It seemed like the black cat wasn't going to try to kill them anymore, so Reala nodded. "Ok. Let's go!" He and the others continued to run, but the Nightmarens had nearly caught up to them.

"Surrender!" shouted Chamelan.

"Never!" NiGHTS yelled. She and her friends soon came to a huge crowd of people who were all dressed like jesters. Coincidentally, of course. Since they didn't have time to go around them, they went into the crowd.

When the Nightmaren bosses came to the crowd of jesters, they hesitated.

"Which ones are they?" Donbalon asked.

"You idiot! NiGHTS is the one wearing the purple hat!" Chamelan snapped, then started searching the crowd.

Donbalon saw a purple jester hat and he grabbed the person's arm. "Gotcha!"

"Aaaaaaaah!" the young woman screamed. But it wasn't NiGHTS.

Donbalon blinked, embarrassed. "Oops. Sorry." After a slap, Donbalon continued looking around.

Puffy took off someone's hat to see their face, but it wasn't one of the jesters they were looking for. "Pardon moi!" She put it back on the man's head. This process went on a bit for the Nightmarens.

But NiGHTS and the others were already halfway through the crowd.

"Stick together!" NiGHTS heard Reala say. But when she looked around, she didn't see him anywhere. "Reala? Reala!" NiGHTS could see the end of the crowd, and she ran to it. Once she got out in the open, she bumped into Wizeman.

Wizeman grabbed her and sneered, "Time to die."

NiGHTS struggled in vain against Wizeman's grip. It was clear that the former Nightmaren god was angry and determined to get rid of the purple jester once and for all. "Reala!" NiGHTS called. "Clawz! Jackle! Somebody!"

"Your friends have left you." Wizeman snarled, leading her away quickly.

"No they didn't." NiGHTS told him calmly. "I just got lost in the crowd."

"THEY LEFT YOU!" Wizeman snapped. He took deep breaths, trying to keep his blood pressure down. "Just leave it at that, ok?"

"Kk." NiGHTS reluctantly let Wizeman pull her towards the Eiffel Tower.

---

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on her!"

Clawz twitched his ear in annoyance. "She's _your_ girlfriend, not mine. Why weren't _you_ watching out for her?"

Reala groaned and clutched his head in frustration. He, Clawz, Jackle, and Nimia had made it out of the jester mob without being seen by the Nightmarens, but NiGHTS was no where to be found.

Jackle suggested, "Why don't you go to the top of the Eiffel Tower and see if you can see NiGHTS from up there?"

Reala's eyes widened in realization. "Jackle, that's it!"

"It is?" said Clawz with a disbelieving look at Jackle.

Reala explained, "I'll bet Wizeman caught NiGHTS and is already taking her to the Eiffel Tower to drop her off! We have to get there right away!"

"But how?" Clawz asked. "It's so far away and there's a really long line! NiGHTS will be killed by the time we get up there!"

Reala looked at the Eiffel Tower and remembered something. "Hmm..." He grabbed a piece of paper that was in his vest pocket and unfolded it. It was burnt around the edges, but he could still read it. "Hmmmm..." After examining it, he got out a pencil and started erasing some things. He then wrote swiftly on the paper. Finally, he grinned and said, "AHA! I've got it!" He ran off in one direction.

Clawz and Jackle looked at each other.

"What has he got?" Jackle asked.

Reala looked back and answered dramatically, "I've got...The Plan." He continued running.

Jackle gasped. "Oh no! Not the plan!" He looked confused. "What's the plan?"

Clawz's eyes widened in horror. "He doesn't mean _the _plan, does he? Tell me he doesn't!"

_Cliff-hanger! What's Reala's plan? Is Brad Pitt good-looking without his motorcycle? Please review._


	18. Climax

_Ok, I haven't updated for a while because I thought this was gonna be the last chapter before the epilogue, but I broke it down into two chapters. Sorry to keep you waiting!_

Chapter Eighteen: Climax

Wizeman and NiGHTS were standing in line. ...Yeah. Not much going on there.

"Hey, look!" Wizeman took a glance up the tower. "A lot of people just got off the elevator! That means we're much closer to the front of the line now!" Everyone in line took a step forward...and that was it. Wizeman frowned. "Oh."

NiGHTS yawned. "I'm bored. Let's play a game!"

Wizeman was a little surprised that NiGHTS wanted to play with him, but he was bored too, so he figured it couldn't hurt. "Um, ok. How about you think of a person, then I'll ask if it's male or female, then I'll try to guess the name of the person you're thinking of?"

NiGHTS smiled. "Ok! I'm thinking...I'm thinking..." NiGHTS appeared to be deep in thought. Then she looked up at Wizeman. "Ok, I'm ready!"

"Ok. Man or woman?"

"Man."

Wizeman pondered. "Man, ok..." He mumbled to himself, then blurted out, "I've got it! Takashi Iisuka!"

NiGHTS clapped happily. "Right! Your turn!"

"Nah, that was too easy. I don't wanna play anymore." So they continued standing in line. For a long time.

---

Reala hurried to the gas station, carrying Brad Pitt's motorcycle. He dropped it down in front of one of those guys that fills up the tank for you. "Fill 'er up! Quick!"

The man looked at the motorcycle, then at Reala. "You're Brad Pitt?" he asked in uncertainty.

Reala's eyes shifted from side to side nervously. "Uhhh...yeah...Yeah, I am." He glared at the man. "Got a problem with that?"

"Well, I just have to see if that's really true. You'll have to take the Brad Pitt Quiz."

Reala sighed. "Fine."

The man asked, "Question 1: Who did Brad Pitt co-star with in 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'?"

"Angelina Jolie?"

"Correct! You passed the test!" The man gazed at Reala in awe. "You really are Brad Pitt! For you, I'll give you free gas for life!" He started filling up the motorcycle.

Reala said modestly, "Oh, thanks for the offer, but I only need it today to save my girl."

The man gasped. "Angelina's in trouble?"

Reala got on the motorcycle and revved it up. "Actually, the only girl I could ever love in my life is NiiiiiiGHTS!" he answered as he drove away at top speed.

---

Someone in a wheelchair passed by NiGHTS and Wizeman and went to the front of the line.

"Hey!" Wizeman shouted. "How dare you cut in line, mortal! You shall be forever haunted in your nightmares!"

"I think he was allowed because he had a blue and white sign with him." NiGHTS guessed.

Wizeman rubbed his chin. "Hmm, those signs must be magic!" He noticed someone with another sign about to pass him and he sneakily swiped the sign as they walked by. He pushed himself and NiGHTS to the front of the line. "I have the sign." he said, presenting it to the man at the gate.

"What is your disability?"

"Uh..." Wizeman glanced at the sign, then replied, "My daughter here is autistic."

"_What?!_" NiGHTS glared at Wizeman. "I am NOT!"

Wizeman sighed. "Poor thing. She doesn't even realize her own disorder."

The man nodded in understanding. "I can relate. Go on through." He opened the gate for them.

"Thank you, sir. Come along, sweetie."

NiGHTS grumbled but followed Wizeman anyway.

---

Reala giggled evilly as he rebuilt the ramp.

"Reala, I really don't think this is gonna work." said Clawz nervously. "What if you kill yourself, or someone else this time?"

"Don't worry." said Reala, hammering in the last nail. "I went over my previous calculations, and I discovered that I had misplaced a decimal, and that's why it didn't work the first time."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Clawz and Jackle said in realization.

"Well in that case, keep going." Clawz said lightly.

Reala checked to make sure the ramp was firm and steady. "All right, it's ready."

"I just have a question." Jackle spoke up.

"What is it?"

"If you're supposed to jump off the ramp to get to the top of the Eiffel Tower..."

"Yeah?"

"Then, how come the ramp isn't closer to the Eiffel Tower?"

Reala looked at the ramp, then at the Eiffel Tower, tiny in the distance. "Hmm. You do have a point. Maybe I should've thought of that before I built the ramp..."

Clawz sighed. "Great. How are we supposed to get it over there?"

(Later...)

"I wish I didn't ask!" Clawz moaned as he, Nimia, Jackle, and Reala all helped carry the giant ramp towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Closer...closer..." Reala said, checking his calculations. He abruptly looked up. "Whoops, we've already passed it."

The others groaned and turned around. They eventually found the right place and set the ramp down.

"Perfect! Now I just have to run back and get my motorcycle." Reala ran off.

The others groaned again and collapsed on the ground.

---

"Ok, we're finally in the elevator." Wizeman puffed after finally managing to squeeze through some people with NiGHTS.

"Wow, look at that view!" NiGHTS pointed out the elevator window. She paused, then said, "You know, I've always wanted to go up the Eiffel Tower ever since we got here. But I never thought you would be the one who would take me. So, thanks, I guess."

Wizeman felt a sudden and unexpected tug on his heartstrings. He had never heard NiGHTS thank him before. And on the night she knew he was going to kill her... Wizeman actually felt sad. He had always viewed NiGHTS as his daughter, but it seemed now more than ever that she was. _No!_ Wizeman thought, forcing back a tear. _NiGHTS is nothing to me now. Nothing but a traitor. She _must _die._ He gulped. "Uh...you're welcome." He glanced at the purple jester, who was taking in the sights like a little kid. It was then that he realized that even though it was impossible for NiGHTS to make a break for it inside an elevator, Wizeman still hadn't let go of her hand.

Wow. That was the most serious and deep paragraph I've ever written in a humour Fanfic. ...Cool. ... Anyhoo, moving along.

---

"Where's Reala? He should be here by now!" Jackle said.

Clawz's ears swiveled. "I hear a motorcycle! He must be close!" He and Jackle turned around and, sure enough, a motorcycle was approaching. Only, the driver looked different. "Hey, that's not Reala! It must be some stunt artist!"

Jackle said in excitement and determination, "Let's block the ramp so he can't jump it!"

"Yeah!" Clawz said, somewhat evilly. "Wait here, Nimia." Clawz and Jackle stood in front of the ramp.

The approaching motorcyclist shouted, "Guys! Get outta the way!"

"No way, bub!" Jackle yelled. "This ramp is reserved for Reala only!"

"I _am_ Reala!"

"Huh?" Clawz squinted. "You don't look like Reala!"

Reala explained, still serveral yards away, "I'm wearing a biker jacket! Like it?!"

"Eh, not really!" Jackle replied. "Maybe if you put on your hat!"

Reala put on his jester's hat while continuing to speed towards them. "Better?!"

"Nah, just lose the jacket!"

"Aw, but it was expensive!" Reluctantly, Reala took off the jacket and tossed it. "Now move! I'm about to make the jump!"

Clawz and Jackle moved out of the way and cheered him on. "GO REALA! SAVE NIGHTS! YOU 'KIN DO IT!"

Reala chugged the last of his Dunkin Donuts coffee (that he randomly had) and threw it into a garbage can. He pushed the pedal to it's maximum and gripped the handlebars tightly. Once the front wheel touched the ramp, he knew there was no going back. He was either going to save NiGHTS, or die trying. "Here goes something!" Reala exclaimed as he took off.

---

Wizeman and NiGHTS were finally off the elevator and at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Look at the view!" NiGHTS gasped in awe.

Wizeman casually suggested, "Well, why don't you lean over the edge where it is unsafe and easy for me to push you off to get a better look?"

NiGHTS looked at him weirdly. "I thought you weren't gonna make my death look like an accident."

Wizeman stammered, "Well, technically, er, I mean-- shut up!"

NiGHTS stared at Wizeman for a while, then bent over the edge, not knowing that Wizeman was sneaking up on her, about to shove her to her doom. "Ok, I see the Notre Dame, the Arc de Triomph, Reala riding on a motorcycle flying towards us, the-- REALA?!"

Wizeman gasped, "Reala?! Let me see!" He looked over the edge to see Reala on his motorcycle, speeding through the air. Yet, Reala and his motorcycle began to fall down. "He won't make it." Wizeman smiled wickedly. He grabbed NiGHTS by the shoulders and seethed, "Finally, I can take over the Night Dimension and the real world without you standing in my way!" Wizeman growled and shoved NiGHTS over the railing.

NiGHTS screamed and managed to grab hold of the railing with one hand. She glanced down and saw the streets and lights and people so far below, feeling dizzy. Because she lost the power of flight, this was the first time she felt fear of heights. She looked up and saw Wizeman about to step on her fingers and knew that would be the end of it. But then NiGHTS heard someone call her name.

"NiGHTS!"

The sound of a motorcycle made her look up just in time to see Reala fly up past the top of the Eiffel Tower on his motorcycle. "Reala!" NiGHTS cheered.

"What?!" Wizeman gasped.

No, I'm not kidding this time. Reala actually ramped up the Eiffel Tower just as he originally imagined to. As the motorcycle fell back down, Reala landed squarely on Wizeman, instantly knocking him out.

The rumble of the collision made NiGHTS' fingers slip. "Aaah! Reala!" She lost her grip on the railing and screamed. But she didn't quite fall, because Reala grabbed her hand just in time. NiGHTS looked up at him and sighed in relief. When Reala pulled her back up, she beamed at him. "You saved me!"

"Like I said," began Reala with a sweet smile, "I'll never leave you."

NiGHTS grinned. "This must be like how the 'Titanic' movie ended." She and Reala were about to kiss, but then they heard Wizeman groan.

"Uh...I feel like a motorcycle has landed on me." he grumbled. When he looked up and saw a motorcycle on him, Wizeman groaned again. He pushed the motorcycle off, stood up, then stomped towards NiGHTS and Reala. "You haven't won, yet! As long as I am still alive, you'll always lose!"

NiGHTS and Reala looked at each other, smirking, as they both thought the same thing.

Wizeman's eyes widened as he guessed what they were thinking. "Nonononononono!" He backed up as Reala and NiGHTS crept towards him.

Meanwhile, Jackle and Clawz were watching the tower.

Jackle's eye caught something and he gasped, "Someone's falling off the Eiffel Tower!"

"Oh no!" said Clawz in concern. "Who is it?"

Jackle grabbed a pair of binoculars for a better look, then replied in disappointment, "Oh, it's just Wizeman."

"Oh, thank goodness." Clawz breathed out in relief. "I thought it was somebody important. Come on, Jackle. Let's see if Reala and NiGHTS are ok." Clawz said, walking away with Nimia by his side.

Wizeman, meanwhile, had indeed been thrown off of the Eiffel Tower by NiGHTS and Reala. Ironic, isn't it? "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Unfortunately, he didn't die. He instead landed in something before he could hit the ground.

"Master!" Chamelan and the other Nightmarens exclaimed in delight. "We saved you!"

Wizeman stared at the blurry figures above him and groaned, "Huh?"

Donbalon explained, "We couldn't find you, so we decided to rent a hot-air balloon to search from the sky. Then we saw you falling and decided to rescue you!"

Wizeman humphed, "Just my luck." He didn't want to be saved by such idiotic Nightmarens; being beaten by his inferior rebels was already quite embarrassing enough.

"I know! It IS lucky!" Donbalon agreed. "'Cause now you can create a portal that'll take us back home!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" all the were-Nightmarens cheered and waved their arms gaily (not that kind).

Then Gillwing gasped. "We forgot about Cerberus!"

(Dog pound)

Cerberus continued howling sadly in his cage.

---

Reala sighed. "Oh well. Guess we won't be free of Wizeman just yet." he remarked, seeing how Wizeman landed in a hot-air balloon.

"That's ok." said NiGHTS. After a pause, she admitted, "I didn't really want to kill him anyway."

Reala looked at her in surprise. "Really? Why?"

NiGHTS played with her Ideya necklace as she replied, "I don't know. I guess it's because he's the only father figure I've got."

"Oh. I see." Reala and NiGHTS stood at the railing, watching the Paris nightlife in silence. Finally, Reala spoke up, "NiGHTS?"

"Yes, Reala?"

"I love you."

NiGHTS smiled. "I know."

Reala sighed in relief. "Oh good. I was afraid you were still mad."

"Well, I'm still a little disappointed." started NiGHTS. "But I can't stay mad at you forever." She put her arms around Reala. "You'll always be my Ree."

Reala gently kissed her. "And you'll always be the one for me."

_You didn't think I'd make this fic have a sad ending, did you? Come on, NiGHTS and Reala are MEANT to be together like apples and cinnamon! Don't you dare disagree. So yeah, there's one more chapter before the epilogue. Please review!_


	19. Shocking Revelations

_Sorry it's kinda short, I wish I had an excuse._

Chapter Nineteen: Shocking Revelations

NiGHTS and Reala headed down the Eiffel Tower to be greeted by Jackle and Clawz.

"YEAH! YOU MADE IT! YOU ACTUALLY MADE THE JUMP!" Jackle shouted excitedly at Reala. "_LOVED _THE SPECIAL EFFECTS!"

"It's so good to see NiGHTS alive and Reala uninjured!" Clawz remarked and Nimia mewed in agreement.

Through the crowd of people, Charlotte appeared and went up to Reala, relieved. "Oh, Reala, you're safe! I knew all the health excercises we did helped sharpen your body!"

Jackle gasped and was about to reach for his cards. "Charlotte?! CHARLOTTE MUST D--"

Reala put a hand in front of Jackle and interrupted, "I'll handle this one." He went up to Charlotte and asked, "Charlotte, do you love me?"

Charlotte gasped, then answered happily, "Y-yes!"

Reala jeered, "Because I don't love you! Zing!"

"Zing!" Jackle and Clawz echoed as they high-fived Reala and laughed.

Charlotte gasped in shock and looked in confusion at Reala, who held hands with NiGHTS and told Charlotte, "Sorry, but NiGHTS is my only true love, and she always will be."

NiGHTS then glared at Charlotte and demanded, "Now I want to know why you were so interested in Reala in the first place."

Charlotte blinked and stuttered, "I--I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I thought you were his sister!"

NiGHTS' eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. She tried to say something, but she was so flustered that she could only stammer in total shock. "I--you--sis--how--he--" Then she fainted in Reala's arms.

"Well it looks like we have our happy ending!" said Jackle with a smile. He fumbled through the pockets in his cape. "Now I'll just get my portal creator to send us back home!"

Reala stared at Jackle, completely dumbfounded. "Wha--you--you had a way to get us home this whole time?!?!?"

"Yeah! I didn't use it because I wanted to enjoy our vacation." Jackle explained, pushing buttons on his portal creator.

Reala was so bewildered that he couldn't speak straight. "You--our--wha--didn't--enj--we--I--" His brain couldn't carry all the anger he felt, so he fainted as well.

Jackle then turned to Clawz, who hadn't fainted. "How come you're not freaked-out?"

Clawz shrugged, looking very calm for once. "Eh, I figured something like this would happen. You're very predictable when it comes to surprise endings."

"Okeydokey!" Jackle said as a portal formed above the group.

Charlotte watched in awe as Clawz, Nimia, Jackle, Reala, and NiGHTS were sucked into the portal and teleported away before it faded.

_Zing! I love that part. I still don't know what I'm doing for the epilogue, but whatever it is, I hope you like it!_


	20. Just Married

_Ok, I've finally decided what I'm gonna do for the epilogue._

Epilogue: Just Married

"Welcome back to TMZ. During Brad Pitt's stay in Paris, France, someone started spreading a rumour that he was cheating on his wife, Angelina Jolie. The-- wait, what's that, Phil? ... They're not married? Ah crap. Can I start over? ... Since when did we do live shows? ... Oh forget it." The reporter cleared his throat and continued, "Apparently, Brad told someone that he loves a woman named 'NiGHTS', if that's how you spell her name. Brad denies everything, and Angie has threatened to leave him if he's not telling the truth. In other news, Paris has a new look, in which everyone is dressing up in fashion items inspired by a unique dress in a bargain bin that happened to be found by a local fashion designer. No one knows who the original designer was. And now back to the main characters of the Fanfic."

The cameraman looked strangely at the reporter. "...Whaaat?"

The reporter looked baffled and rubbed his head. "Sorry, I don't know what happened. I just got the sudden urge to say that."

---

The 3 months after NiGHTS and her friends returned to the Night Dimension were pretty ordinary, so I'm gonna skip over to the "3 months later" part. They had returned to Paris via Jackle's portal creator, however, for a special occasion. Picture this: a beautiful wedding scene underneath the Arc de Triomphe in Paris. A crowd had gathered to watch the, um, unusual-looking couple get married.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone stared at a young man with a cape in the front row. There was an awkward silence.

Jackle smiled and said, "Sorry, I've just always wanted to say that in court."

"We're in a wedding, Jackle." Reala explained tiredly from the altar, rubbing his face as he felt another headach coming on.

Jackle, still smiling, simply said, "Ok." and sat down.

The reverend looked at his notes and went on, "So, do you, uh...NiGHTS, is it?"

NiGHTS nodded through her veil which was attached to her jester hat. "Uh-huh."

"Do you, NiGHTS, take...er...Reala?"

"That's me."

The reverend scratched his head at the strange names and continued to read off his Q-cards, "Now where was I? Oh yeah. Do you take Reala to be your lawful wedded husband?"

NiGHTS smiled at Reala. "I do."

"And do you, Reala, take NiGHTS to be--"

A beeping noise coming from NiGHTS' vest pocket made the reverend trail off. NiGHTS reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device. She frowned. "Oh darn. A Visitor's at the Dream Gate already."

Reala told the reverend, "I do too. Now skip to the end."

The reverend looked startled, then shrugged and concluded, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Reala and NiGHTS grinned at each other, then embraced in a warm kiss as the crowd cheered. When they pulled apart, Reala took Jackle's portal creator out of his pocket and pushed a few buttons. A giant portal formed beside them and the audience gasped. "Let's go!" Reala said, leading NiGHTS towards it.

Then NiGHTS stopped. "Oh wait, Reala. I have to throw the bouquet!" NiGHTS turned around and threw the bouquet of flowers at the crowd.

A group of desperate women stretched out their hands, eagerly hoping they'd catch it. But a predictably unpredictable force of nature called Jackle leaped through the group and snatched the bouquet.

"HA HA! YES!" Jackle shrieked in joy, and the women groaned. "Now I can finally marry Isabella!"

Queen Bella just happened to be in the crowd, about to throw a hand grenade at the happy couple, when her eyes bulged and she froze after hearing Jackle. She covered her mouth so that she wouldn't throw up, but forgot that she was still holding the grenade. It exploded in her hand, leaving her burnt to a crisp. She blinked and coughed once, then ran away and escaped through her own portal.

Clawz tugged on Jackle's cape with his claws. "Come on, Jackle! We've gotta go back to the Dream Gate so we can save the Visitor from waking up due to Owl talking too much!" He and Jackle raced to the portal and jumped in after NiGHTS and Reala did.

A NiGHTS fan was about to happily jump into the portal as well, but the reverend stopped her. "Not you." he said. The NiGHTS fan frowned and sadly walked away.

---

NiGHTS and her friends exited the portal and found themselves in...not the Dream Gate.

"Huh?" Reala said, looking at their surroundings. "Where are we? I set the portal to take us back home!" They were on a busy sidewalk beside a buzzing street. Fast food restaurants and tall buildings went on as far as the eye could see.

"We're not in New York again, are we?" Clawz asked with worry.

NiGHTS suggested, "Maybe a sign will tell us where we are." She looked at the nearest sign, but couldn't make out any of the writing. "Uh...ok, maybe another sign." She looked at another, but it still wasn't 'legible'. "Um..."

Jackle asked someone who was walking by, "Hey, sir! Where are we?"

The man replied rapidly in a series of words of a completely different language.

NiGHTS and her friends slowly glanced at each other, none of them understanding a word. NiGHTS asked, "Uh, sorry, could you repeat that?"

The man rolled his eyes and pronounced, "To-ky-o."

"Ohhhh, Tokyo!" NiGHTS and her friends understood. Then they realized the crisis they were in. "TOKYO?!?!?!"

"Tokyo, _Japan_?! How the heck did we end up in Japan?!" Clawz panicked, his fur standing on end. "I can't stay here: Nimia's got a litter back home that I have to help take care of!"

Reala, NiGHTS, and Clawz slowly turned to glare at Jackle, who was picking his nose with a card.

Jackle noticed them and stopped. "Heheh...oops." He said sheepishly, "I guess I should've fixed the short circuit in the portal creator before we went back to Paris."

"JACKLE!!!!!!!!!"

The End

_That's it, everyone! Now then, I know the ending hints at another sequel, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it or just leave it at that. So I got a better idea: YOU decide. That's right, if you readers want me to make another sequel, then please say so in your reviews. If not enough people want a sequel, then I'm not doing it and you can just pretend that NiGHTS and her friends fixed the portal creator and went home. But I might not make another NiGHTS fanfic for a while because I'm still working on other fics. Not to worry, though, I will be back with more stories about everyone's favourite jester. No, it's not you, Jackle. A big THANK YOU to everyone who has read and reviewed, making this story my most popular one yet! Review please, and ta-ta for now!_


End file.
